Comrades
by carzla
Summary: [Sequel to Comatose] After two miracles, two teammates finally see the light and acknowledge their friendship. Privately. This 'secret' leaks out to the BBA Revolutions. What plot do they have in store for Kai and Tala? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**_Comrades_**

_Prologue _

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Beyblade. They are the copyright of Aoki Takao and Takara. This story is the sequel to "Comatose"; therefore it is strongly advised that "Comatose" be read first. I only own this plot which means whatever that happens in this story. Do not flame if it does not go according to the anime – because majority of it won't. Although it states humor as the secondary genre, the humor may not always be obvious. Remember, this is mainly focused on Kai and Tala. Thank you.

* * *

_

**Full Summary:**

**Sequel to "Comatose". After two astounding miracles, Kai and Tala finally see the light and acknowledge their friendship. However, it is still hard to change and thus, nobody knows about it. That is until, somehow, it leaks out to the BBA Revolutions. Tyson heads the group to devise a plot to get the two stoic teens to finally be the friends they used to be. What exactly lies in store for Kai and Tala?

* * *

**

**From Comatose – Epilogue:**

_In the now empty ward where Kai Hiwatari lay, something miraculous was happening. The two drops of tears from Tala were reacting with the mark left by Dranzer's teardrop. A soft red glow spread from the hand until it covered every part of the teenager. The temperature increased by a few degrees. Then all was still…_

_One minute…_

_Two minutes…_

_His fingers twitched.

* * *

_

It was touted the second astonishing miracle case to happen in a single week and in the very same hospital no less. No doctor, regardless of rank, could figure out the cause of Kai Hiwatari's sudden regaining of consciousness. They had only found out that he had awaken when a nurse came to check on him and found the boy's un-bandaged eye open and looking around the hospital room in something close to panic. Nobody knew the exact time he started to respond to the outside and eventually awake. Which meant nobody knew that the same phenomenon had caused the slate-haired teenager to awake.

Still, it was a great relief for both medical personnel and the BBA Revolutions team that Kai was well and healing. And at an alarming rate no less. Nobody was complaining, least of all, the doctors and Kai himself.

Currently, the team was in the ward where Kai was sitting up on the bed, listening somewhat contently to his friends chatter on endlessly about everything he had missed out. Which wasn't a lot as he had been in a coma for a relatively short period of time. He had actually awoken yesterday, but the doctor said he needed his rest and did not allow his friends to visit. Now, Kai was more than happy to have some form of company again. He hadn't felt that alone since Dranzer…

"Hey Kai, do you know that Tala's awake too?" Tyson suddenly asked, cutting through the chatter. Then catching himself, the navy-haired teenager said with a sheepish laugh, "Oops. Forgot that you didn't know. But yeah, Tala's awake and from what I heard, fine too."

"I know that," Kai replied quietly, though regretting having said that almost at once. He hadn't told anyone that he actually heard Tala when the redhead had visited him just about an hour before he had fully regained consciousness. And he wasn't too sure if anyone would believe him even if he said that. This sort of thing usually happened only in sappy, melodramatic TV shows and he never ever believed that it'd actually work. Not until it happened to himself.

"Oh? Did Mr. Dickinson tell you when he came yesterday?" Tyson asked, not finding it the least bit unusual that Kai knew about Tala's condition.

Thankful that nobody else had picked up on his slight slip up, Kai covered up smoothly with a brusque nod to keep things seeming normal. The actual fact was that Mr. Dickinson had not told him anything about his red-haired friend. Not even a simple, "He's fine." Kai had no clue why Mr. Dickinson didn't say anything, but it wasn't his nature to press for more and so he left it as that.

"You know, I overheard the hospital staff saying about how miracles seem to be happening in this hospital," Max piped up with his usual cheery smile on his face. The past week hadn't been the easiest to go through with the final showdown between Tyson and Brooklyn coming up and the fact that Kai was in a coma. But now that the slate-haired youth was well, or at least better than before, Max was feeling more cheerful again. "First, it was Tala awakening from his coma and then your case. Interesting, huh?"

"Hn," Kai replied, his mind not quite focusing on what Max had said. Now that his other friends had brought up the subject of Tala, unintentionally of course, Kai couldn't help but think about the things Tala had told him during his coma. He had no doubt that it was because of Tala and, inexplicably, Dranzer, did he manage to wake from his coma after only four days or so.

Kai vaguely remembered Dranzer's teardrop landing on his hand before he lost consciousness in the dark stadium tunnel. He knew phoenixes could save people from death, which was why he commanded Dranzer to save Tala, and therefore, he now felt that the teardrop served another purpose other than expressing Dranzer's sorrow at leaving him. The phoenix was using her tear to somehow prevent him from dying for some time so he could hopefully receive professional help. That was probably why he was still alive. According to the paramedics who had brought him to the hospital, he had already stopped breathing when Miguel found him.

Besides that incident, he also remembered crying at Tala's words and had felt, in a detached manner (like he wasn't experiencing it, yet he was), two of Tala's tears landing on his hand. Which he now realized was the same hand where Dranzer's tear had landed on. Could that be why he wasn't still in a coma, fighting to breathe even with the help of a machine? He didn't know for soon afterwards, he had blacked out; unable to hear what was going on outside the confines of his mind.

Tala's words were now repeating in his mind, especially select parts of them, and memories of the Abbey were making trips into his head in between hearing Tala's words. And this set him thinking.

_Tala wishes us to be friends again, _Kai thought. _Is it possible for us to do that? We're both so headstrong and stubborn about some things, will we be able to acknowledge our friendship publicly? Hn. What will Bryan say about this? After my temporary defection to BEGA, for my own stupid reasons, Bryan's impression of me will no doubt take a turn for the worst. Well, a plunge for the worst. I-_

"KAI!"

A loud yell startled Kai enough to break him out of his thoughts and trance-like state. He blinked before his amethyst eyes regained focus on the real world outside his thoughts. "I'm not deaf," he answered shortly, aiming a one-eyed glare, though without much heat, at Daichi whom Kai had identified to be the person who had so _kindly_ yelled in his ear.

The small, impish redhead returned the glare with a cheeky grin, knowing that Kai wasn't truly angry with him. "Oh yeah and that was why you weren't answering us, oh great Kai!"

"What were you thinking about, Kai?" Hilary asked, rather concerned. Being a girl, she was slightly more sensitive to the finer details (though when it came to Kai, she was usually as mystified as the guys). She could tell that Kai was thinking about something and was thinking deeply into the matter too. Hmm… Could it concern Tala?

"Nothing," came the short and curt reply.

"Oh…" Hilary replied vaguely, her mind working away. It was ample sign to tell her and the others that what Kai had been thinking of was personal. And the brusque reply further strengthened Hilary's belief that it had been about the Russian redhead. However, she knew that Kai liked his space and would protect his privacy and personal life fiercely. It would be virtually impossible to get anything out of Kai. From the relatively short time Hilary had known him, the youth had rarely ever slipped up in whatever he did and she was sure it'd apply to this situation too. Well, if Kai wouldn't say anything, she would respect that.

Kai heaved a sigh of relief in his mind. That had been close. He didn't know about the others, but he had a hunch that Hilary had this general outline that he had been thinking about something concerning Tala. Kai had decided that he wouldn't let any of his friends in onto the fact that Tala had visited him, which meant that if he were to talk to Tala privately, he had to be really discreet and he also had to make sure he wouldn't bump into either Bryan or Spencer on his way in or out. Which equated to lots of preparation… Or perhaps not. Hmm…

"Earth to Kai! Please return to Planet Earth! Over," Ray's half-joking voice cut into Kai's thoughts. It seemed that the team had been talking about something else while he was deep in his thoughts. Right. He had better not tune them out for now or they might suspect something. Which was not what he wanted.

"Reporting to Captain Kon. What's the matter?" Kai mocked with a smirk as he pretended to follow Ray's lead and to stop himself from scanning through a multitude of ideas he had for his plan to speak to Tala.

Everyone else in the ward laughed and Kai couldn't help but smile. Well, he supposed that he should relax for a while… mainly to prepare for his imminent talk with Tala. And he was sure it wouldn't be a walk in the park for him or Tala.

* * *

Tala Ivanov was currently sitting up on his hospital bed too. However, nobody was in his ward and he was staring impassively at his cold, yet almost untouched, breakfast in front of him. It was obvious that he wasn't very hungry. In truth, he had given up on making himself eat after taking two bites of buttered toast. The hospital food wasn't _that _bad as everyone seemed to think that the food served in the hospital was bland, tasteless and totally disgusting. Perhaps it was because he never had the chance to eat any special delicacies since young that he found the hospital food acceptable. It was because of another matter that was making him lose most of his appetite out of apprehension. 

He had been informed late last night by a nurse that Kai had awakened. Informed wasn't exactly the correct word, the nurse had more or less blurted it out to him. And he hadn't even asked anything about the slate-haired teenager when she had entered. He supposed that the nurse was happy and relieved at the news and thought that he would be too. It was the same nurse that had heard him speak to Kai that day. Well, Tala had admitted to himself that he was very glad about the good news.

It turned out that Kai's case was the second 'miracle' case after his own. But somehow Tala didn't think it was sheer luck. Anyway, the real thing that was bothering Tala was whether Kai would remember what he had told him during his coma. And if Kai did… what would his reaction be, now that he had awaken and had time to think about it.

Tala felt like paying Kai a visit, but he didn't want to meet the BBA Revolutions team. He was very sure that they would be in Kai's ward. After all, he had seen through Kai's perspective once and knew that the BBA Revolutions cared a great lot about Kai and vice versa too. They were probably yakking away to Kai, filling him on the things he had missed… Tala let out a sigh. If only _his_ life had been so simple and carefree…

He leaned back against the pillows before jerking away as something sharp poked him in his back. Rubbing his still tender skin, he turned slightly to see a shiny metallic object lying in front of the pillows. Recognition dawned on Tala's face as he took in the top-like shape and the sleekness of the components that made up the object. It was his new Beyblade, aptly named Wolborg Metal Survive. Tala picked up his blade and leaned back on to the pillows once more, sure that he wouldn't get any nasty jabs.

Tala studied his blade slowly, running his fingers gently over the sleek, sharp edges of the attack ring. From the side table, he took Wolborg's bit-chip and fitted it on the blade, on top of the default emblem. The bit flashed blue once and Tala smiled, knowing that the wolf felt completely at home with the new blade and was eager to get down to training. It was a Heavy Metal System blade, the latest and by far the best Beyblades made statistically. Tala thought back to Kai and Brooklyn's last battle, where he learnt that Dranzer MS had shattered into useless metal fragments afterwards. Feeling a blade of similar quality on his hands made him realize the true power that had been released during Kai's battle. Watching the replay on Mr. Dickinson's video hadn't been enough to make him experience the battle after actually touching a HMS blade… Tala still couldn't quite imagine how Dranzer actually shattered.

He knew through Tyson and Daichi that Kenny and Emily had worked on the Beyblade for him, customizing it so that it fit his style – endurance. He waited out his opponents most of the time although Wolborg's attacking power was superb too. The duo had even dropped the blade off in his ward when he was supposedly asleep last night (which could explain why Wolborg had landed up on his bed). He would've to thank both of them. Which gave him little reason not to visit Kai when the BBA Revolutions was there.

But he wanted a private conversation with Kai. Something he was highly unlikely to get with other people around. It wouldn't be polite to ask them all to leave too. They had every right to spend time with Kai. They had nearly lost their friend and leader, although Kai did not officially wear the title anymore. Tala felt that they had more right to visit Kai than he did… considering what had happened during the past few days. Guilt, of causing Kai's brush with death, had been nagging at him throughout his wakefulness, sometimes even during his dreams. It had been lessened by Kai's awakening, but it was still present.

The door opened and Bryan and Spencer strode in. The two youths frowned as they noticed their flame-haired captain looking lost in thought as his fingers fiddled with Wolborg while the breakfast looked like it had been just brought in. The only difference was that the breakfast had been long cold. The news of Kai's awakening must have reached Tala somehow. It was the only reason why Tala was acting this way. Which led them to wonder what exactly did Tala do when he visited Kai two days ago.

"Tala," Bryan said quietly.

Tala jerked out of his reverie, physically and mentally. His eyes refocused on reality and he acknowledged Bryan and Spencer's presence with a mere nod. His mind was still far off on a certain slate-haired young man.

"What's with your breakfast? You haven't touched it," Spencer stated. Tala had to eat regardless of what his mental state was in.

"Not hungry."

"You still have to eat," Spencer persisted, taking on an act that was like a mother trying to sweet talk her child into eating vegetables for dinner.

Tala shook his head, not giving in. "I'm not hungry, Spence."

Knowing that Tala could be really stubborn when he wanted to, Bryan picked up the partially eaten toast and shoved it in front of Tala. Force would work better sometimes. "Eat," he commanded, not caring that Tala was usually the leader amongst them. This was the time when the roles had to be changed.

Tala glared at Bryan over the toast that was practically in his face. Bryan held his gaze steadily, unflinchingly. He had been on the receiving end of it before anyway. Tala narrowed his azure eyes and conveyed simply but clearly to his gray-haired friend that he was not going to budge on his stand about his own dietary affairs.

Gray eyes narrowed too. _It's time for drastic measures,_ Bryan decided as he lowered the hand that was holding the toast. "Fine. I'll tell the doctors that you refuse to eat and ask them to insert a glucose IV tube into you."

The decision would've suited Tala just fine if not for the fact that it would mean the nurses to check in on him more frequently than usual to change the bag of glucose… Or to make sure the IV was in place… to basically irritate him even more. Tala scowled openly at both his friends, whom he noticed that Spencer was trying not to smile. He gave a defeated sigh and said to Bryan somewhat rudely (though without anger), "I can eat by myself."

"Good. I was afraid I'd have to feed you."

Spencer chuckled at the second glare Bryan received from their dear team captain who was grudgingly biting on the toast.

It was amusing to see Tala quite helpless in this context.

* * *

_To visit or not to visit? That is the question… _Kai thought to himself as he lay on the bed with his arms flexed behind his head. That was the general question that had been flitting through his mind throughout the day and most of the night. He hadn't been able to really pay attention to what his friends had been saying most of the time although, for once, he actually _tried_. 

It was late at night, past visiting hours. And so he knew that if he were to sneak out of his ward and into Tala's it would be possible. He just had to avoid the staff. Which, considering his Abbey trainings, would be an easy task even when he wasn't in tiptop shape. But should he? He wanted to, but did he, would he know what to say to Tala? How would Tala react? Would…? A million questions zipped through his mind, not giving him time to think through them before another replaced it. He finally stemmed the flow of questions and decided that he might as well pay a late night visit to Tala. _After all, _he thought cynically, _this isn't the first time._

He sat up and slid quietly out of bed, putting on the pair of soft slippers the hospital provided. He slowly pushed open the door, careful not to make a sound. When the opening was just right for him to slip through without aggravating any of his injuries, Kai exited his ward and closed the door gently.

Now, where was Tala's ward?

* * *

Tala was lost in thought again. It was around 11pm and yet he couldn't sleep. He had been listless half the time when Bryan and Spencer had been around. He was sure his two friends had noticed it. He had been 'forced' to eat lunch and dinner by both young men too. Well, he supposed it was a good thing considering the _other_ option Bryan so handily threw in whenever Tala seemed unwilling to eat. He knew that the gray-haired young man would readily put that option into place if he didn't eat. Ah well… 

Now that Bryan and Spencer were absent and the nurses thought he was asleep, he had the whole night and perhaps the early morning to think about everything that had happened so far.

Or so he thought.

Tala barely suppressed a growl of irritation as the door to his ward was pushed open gently. Wait a minute… It was pushed open _far too_ gently. Like the person on the other end didn't want anybody to notice him. It definitely wasn't a nurse or a doctor. Tala tensed, before reprimanding himself that he was being paranoid once again. Not that he could actually blame himself.

The redhead sat up and eyed the door, still cautious though. The last time he had a late night visitor, it had been…

"Kai!"

The young man at the doorway froze for a split second.

"In the flesh."

* * *

**carzla: There. For all who wanted another chapter, here's a whole sequel for you! Yay! Heh. Cliffhanger ending! Well, updates may be slow as I'm going away during June and my computer has been quite funny lately. I'll try getting the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you to all of you who reviewed the epilogue of "Comatose"! Love 'em!**

**_Chibi-Lothlen: Hope you'll like this fanfic! Yes, I love Kai and Tala friendship fics too!_**

**_AngeLhearteD: Is this better? A whole sequel? Heehee. I had it in mind when I ended "Comatose" Thanks for the great comments! This is my personal fave too!_**

**_Star-Serious-Laser: Thank you for both the comments and letting me know what video editing software you use! Hope you'll like this too._**

**_twincharm: Hey, I watched that episode too! In Japanese nonetheless... I only understood certain phrases. It's cause of that episode did I want to write "Comatose". Hey, if I can manage to get it translated (somehow), I'll send the transcript to you, okay?_**


	2. Coming To Terms

**_Comrades _**

_Chapter 1: Coming To Terms_

**From the Prologue...**

_Tala barely suppressed a growl of irritation as the door to his ward was pushed open gently. Wait a minute… It was pushed open far too gently. Like the person on the other end didn't want anybody to notice him. It definitely wasn't a nurse or a doctor. Tala tensed, before reprimanding himself that he was being paranoid once again. Not that he could actually blame himself._

_The redhead sat up and eyed the door, still cautious though. The last time he had a late night visitor, it had been…_

"_Kai!"_

_The young man at the doorway froze for a split second._

"_In the flesh."

* * *

_

Tala was surprised. No. He was way over the line of surprise. He didn't quite know how to describe his current feelings. His azure eyes continued to fix themselves on the young man at the door who hadn't moved since his incredulous exclamation. Finally finding his voice, Tala said in a half-inquiring tone, "Are you going to continue standing there?"

Kai didn't reply the question verbally, but moved to close the door gently and stepping further into the ward. If he had any doubts about Tala being asleep, they were fully dispelled now. He was half-surprised to see the redhead awake. From what he knew through his observations during the World Championships, Tala wasn't always an early sleeper but it was past 11pm now. But Kai didn't think Tala was awake by chance.

"So…"

"…"

Kai couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, which was very rare and unusual. He had never been uneasy around anyone in any situation, but there was something about the gaze Tala was giving him. The blue eyes seemed to be looking through him. Something they had not done in ages.

The silence prevailed for a minute or so.

"You can get straight to the point," Tala said, sounding half-resigned. The silence wasn't doing him well either and he could tell that Kai wasn't feeling comfortable. Might as well get the ball rolling and get everything over and done with. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long, though not necessarily literally, and exhausting night for both of them.

"That was an impressive speech."

It was easy to tell what Kai was referring to. And though Tala knew that Kai didn't quite know where to begin, a sort of anger within him resurfaced and started to bubble, rising with the passing seconds. It was unexplainable. He knew Kai was sort of joking or at least trying to get things to sound remotely normal between them, but the sentence… It _hurt_ him.

"Everything in it was true… Unrehearsed… Cliché as it sounds, from the bottom of my heart," he hissed softly, gazing steadily into the amethyst iris, which was pretty much what he could see clearly of Kai as the lights were off. Having good eyesight helped. Tala was stating everything he had said in a less sentimental manner. But it still was considered emotional. To an extent larger than the appearance Tala Ivanov had always been portrayed as.

Kai blinked once. Tala had been hurt by his words… He could hear it and see the pain shimmering behind those eyes. Not that what he had said _was _a good way to start off such a conversation. But he never expected this reaction, albeit subtle in most views, from Tala. It furthered underlined the rawness of emotion Kai had felt radiating from Tala during his semi-comatose state.

"I didn't mean it that way…" Kai suppressed a frustrated sound from escaping his lips. This was much harder than he had thought it would be. Might as well dive straight in. He had decided about the main thing he wanted to tell Tala.

"I remember those memories too. Is it… is it possible for us to be… to be friends again?" It was difficult to get the question out. Kai was almost sure that Tala would want to be his friend again. The youth had said so. But there was this lingering doubt, probably instilled due to the days after his not quite intended escape from the Abbey. He had been untrusting of the Bladebreakers two years ago too. And he hadn't quite believed them when they wanted to rescue him from the ice. Until they saved him. Putting his body and soul into risky situations was not what he usually did. Kai unconsciously held his breath.

Tala didn't know, but Kai knew he had felt saddened, even hurt to some degree, at Tala's change from two years back. The way Tala acted during the final match against Tyson was appalling and foreign to Kai. It was so different of the Tala he knew from his Abbey days. The Tala he knew then was harsh during battle, _ruthless_. However the Tala he saw at that time had gone to the brink of homicidal, far more lethal in battle – in the worst possible way. It was not the improvement of the redhead's skills that had somewhat frightened Kai, but the maniacal, _demonic_ look in those ice blue eyes that had turned greenish as the final attack was called out. Then, Kai had lost the hope of ever restoring his friendship with Tala.

Until the recent World Championships.

And his last minute realizations and self-confessions after that battle against Brooklyn.

Kai looked back at Tala, trying not to show his uneasiness and the hope that Tala's answer would be a positive one.

"I, I guess…" Tala replied, trying to sound cool about it. For some reason, the mask he always put on wasn't allowing him to readily agree to such stuff, especially since it came from Kai. He guessed it was something to do with his pride. In truth, however, Tala was startled by the apprehensively asked question. And of course the look in the slate-haired youth's eye. The nerves were thinly veiled and there was a tint of hope in them too. He saw Kai's shadowy form relax a little at his reply.

'_I guess…' That's a good enough answer, _Kai decided. _We're still not quite comfortable with each other._ Kai nodded slightly, though wondering if Tala could actually see him without much light. He chided himself afterwards. It was obvious Tala could see him. He'd been looking at him in the eyes since he had entered. Well, most of the time anyway. Both of them had crept round the Abbey together in the dark before too. His lips curved up slightly as his eye lit up with a faintly amused spark.

"What's so interesting?"

"Some memories…" Kai said. If they were to work on being friends, he'd have to be more open… to a certain extent. "About creeping around the Abbey together at night."

Tala's lips mimicked Kai's as he smiled too. Ah, he remembered them too. They had never been caught during their night adventures (thus they knew more about the Abbey than the average recruit). Or if they had been seen, nobody made a big deal out of it. Which meant the first choice was more likely. Boris had _never_ taken lightly to any rule breaking. It was inclusive of his best Beybladers too, which had Tala's and Kai's name right up at the top. "Breaking the rules and defying authority has always been your forte."

Kai smirked at Tala's wryly spoken comment. It always seemed that way, regardless of whether he was with the BBA or the Blitzkrieg Boys. But he had other things he wanted to say too. Things not considered light-hearted, relaxing or just your basic catching-up-with-an-old-friend things. The smirk vanished from his face and the mild amusement in his eye dimmed.

"Shoot. I know you've got something else to say."

Though Kai was slightly surprised, he pretended that it did not bother him that Tala was starting to read him. "You said our friendship degenerated because of your faults… That's, that's not entirely true," he began and gave Tala a warning look to make sure the redhead would let him finish. "After I meddled with Black Dranzer, I think I was so traumatized by the destruction caused that I blocked out the memories. But when I regained them, I chose _not_ to answer to the friendship. That was before I found Black Dranzer. After I returned to the Bladebreakers… I wasn't expecting Cyber-Tala. When I rejoined the team again this time, it was because I simply had to. Or I wouldn't be able to take on Tyson. I hope you can understand that. I guess I'm still as power-hungry like in the past…" The last sentence was directed to himself.

"Power-hungry?" Tala thought of Kai as very ambitious, but never power-hungry. 'Power-hungry' had a negative connotation to it.

Kai evaded the question and continued as if Tala hadn't spoken. "As for that Black Dranzer episode years ago, it was my own foolishness and stubbornness. You couldn't have stopped me. Not in the long run. I'd have fought tooth and nail to get to it. The dark beast was powerful, it's like my other side, but Dranzer's the true soul that would stay by me… and put herself in danger because of me…" his voice trailed away as he once again felt the strange void of inner warmth that used to be Dranzer.

Tala decided not to press on his former question as he noticed Kai's slightly dulled eye. He knew that Kai's mood had gone down a depressing turn at the mentioning of his bit-beast. "You needn't have done that," the flame-haired teen said quietly.

Kai took a moment before comprehending that the statement was about Dranzer. "I wanted to," he replied with a tone of finality, adding a one-eyed glare to be safe.

Tala wanted to tell Kai that it made him feel guilty by sacrificing Dranzer. However he knew it was best to change the subject. So he did one abrupt, but necessary – in more than one way – change in the topic. "So we're friends of sorts… Are you planning to keep this between ourselves?"

Tala wasn't sure which way would turn out better. If they kept their newly formed friendship a secret, there wouldn't be trouble with anyone. However, it didn't feel very right. If they made it known… Tala didn't want to imagine Bryan's first reaction. Bryan had always been rather untrusting of Kai. As for the media, the redhead reckoned that the paparazzi would have a field day. And he _wasn't_ looking forward to answer to the number of microphones thrown into his face or to face the numerous flashing of cameras. The eager media dogs were already on their heels half the time without them being in comas or having their friendship declared worldwide. They did not want any more publicity.

Kai appeared to be having the same dilemma. There was a long silence before he finally answered, "It would be best."

"We're friends… to some degree, but we still have to be ready to jump at each other throats on a whim."

"That'd be _really_ easy to accomplish."

Both youths smirked.

"As long as Bryan and Spencer don't see through it."

"Hmm… yeah."

Suddenly there was a creaking sound and both heads whipped to the door. Damn! It was opening. Kai knew he couldn't be found here for he should be in his own ward and it was way past the bedtime too. He looked frantically around in the darkness for a hiding place.

"In the washroom," Tala hissed as he got out of his bed with a plan in mind. "I'll pretend I got up to go to the washroom and I'm just returning to bed!"

Kai sent a grateful nod, slinked into the washroom and shut the door just as the nurse entered. Tala was already up and seemingly walking, well perhaps limping as the injury on his leg hadn't fully healed, back to his bed.

"You're awake?" the nurse asked.

"Oh, I went to use the washroom…"

The nurse nodded. "All right then. Have a good rest." She then turned to leave. As she opened the door, she added, "Next time, think of something better. Walls have ears." The door closed gently.

Tala gaped at the doorway where the nurse had been standing not too long ago. _How did she know?_ Kai reappeared seconds later, wearing a look of mild surprise too. He had heard the nurse.

"That was… _strange_," Tala finally said. "Did anyone see you?"

"I don't think so… I'd better go."

"See you soon I guess."

Kai nodded and left. Tala kicked off the slippers he had worn and lay down on to the bed. All in all, his talk with Kai hadn't gone too bad. He and Kai were now friends of sorts… they hadn't opened up to each other much but it was a start… the nurse had probably known that someone was in his ward but didn't make a big deal out of it… so nobody else would probably find out about this…

Yeah. It was a good outcome.

* * *

Two days had passed since the talk Tala and Kai had with each other. Kenny had finished reconstructing Dranzer Metal Spiral with Judy and Emily's help. Although Kai was quite happy to have the blade, he secretly felt that it would never feel the same without Dranzer residing in the bit-chip. Not wanting to hurt the bespectacled brunet's feelings, Kai kept the thought to himself. On another note, nobody had noticed anything significantly different about the Tala or Kai. Both young men _were_ in a better mood than before, but this was taken as signs of them recovering from their injuries from both their friends and the medical staff.

Speaking of injuries, Kai was almost fully healed by now although there were some bandages on his chest and neck. The main problem was that his right eye, which was taking a long time to heal. It was obviously bandaged up too. Tala's leg was giving him less problems and the injury to his eye had not left any side effects to his great relief. His forehead was still bandaged and he had Band-Aids stuck over some cuts on his face.

Today was a very important and crucial day. It had finally arrived. The battle between Tyson and Brooklyn. The final showdown. Everything rested on the hands of the two Beybladers. And it was now mid-way into the battle and Brooklyn had been corrupted and brought over to the dark side by his bit-beast, Zeus… the Beast of Darkness. The whole sky was a gloomy and threatening gray that was starting to include a mysterious shade of purple. Unknown to those present, the same event was happening on a world scale and affecting millions. Zeus' dark power was having drastic effects. The stadium in which the battle was _supposed_ to take place in was now a mass of ruins, some fallen pillars and the odd standing pillar here and there. On one of those pillars, Kai Hiwatari stood in a languid pose with his arms crossed, watching the sky intently through one undamaged and un-bandaged amethyst eye.

No, he wasn't interested because of the strange color of the sky that had swirling black holes appearing suddenly and drawing in objects like military jets, but by the two flying Beyblades that were battling fiercely, doing a vicious dance in the air. Somehow, Zeus (the bit-beast) had fused with Brooklyn and the orange-haired youth was in the air, his eyes shadowed undoubtedly due to being corrupted by the dark power. An even bigger somehow was that Tyson and Dragoon too were battling in the air. Everyone else however had their feet firmly on the ground, or on solid objects for Kai's case.

In Kai's opinion, Brooklyn looked like he had gone crazy. Even worse than when the orange-haired youth started to lose it towards the end of the match he had had with Kai. A familiar demonic look was appearing in Brooklyn's once teal-colored eyes, which had now gone a disconcerting shade of green. Anyone would have been really unnerved by Brooklyn's appearance. Luckily, it wasn't having any effect on Tyson or most of the Beybladers watching the battle as far as Kai could see. As Kai observed, seemingly apathetically, he couldn't help but feel the irony as the battle and Brooklyn's past unfolded.

Why was it that it always fell to **_Tyson_** to set everything straight?

Why was it that the enemy **_always_** had a harsh childhood or some cruel secret?

Why did the enemy's eyes always turn **_green_** or was green?

Why did the cause of **_everything_** have to boil down to mad scientists or over-ambitious men?

Why was there always **_something_** big at stake? Like the safety of the **_world_** or their bit-beasts?

And why, _why_ was the enemy **_never_** fully human during the final battle?

It was always the same.

Every. Single. Year.

Ever since the Bladebreakers entered the Beyblading scene as a professional team, it became like that. And if everything went according to this pattern Kai saw, Tyson would come out the winner. The fifteen-year-old would win because of his belief in justice, the strong bond he had with Dragoon and, most importantly, the strength of his friendship with his teammates, the other teams and… the _whole world_.

Still, it was going to be a long and suspenseful ride before the victory… if his predictions were right.

He hoped they were.

* * *

A familiar redhead was tossing and turning restlessly in the bed, his face scrunched up in a conflicting mass of emotions. Shock. Horror. Confusion. He was even muttering some incoherent words on the occasion. Tala was definitely _not_ having the most peaceful time in his sleep. Not that he wanted to doze off actually.

Earlier on, he had fancied a chance to leave the dreary hospital ward to watch Tyson's battle against Brooklyn. It was sure to be one hell of a battle… considering how Kai's and Brooklyn's went. But because of his leg injury, the doctor forbade him and so did Mr. Dickinson who actually said he would stay behind to keep an eye on him. So Tala had not much choice but to stay unwillingly in the hospital, muttering obscenities in his native language and in a few other languages too. None that Mr. Dickinson could understand (that was the main point though). But for some reason, the redhead fell asleep not too long after the battle had started.

Tala was currently having a nightmare. He was seeing himself when he was fourteen, during his last battle against Tyson in the icy dimension created when Wolborg and Dragoon collided during battle. He was watching it like a third party this time, helpless to do anything. He could feel the searing cold of the environment and although his younger self was seemingly totally immune to it, his sixteen-year-old self wasn't. Tala shivered slightly as he watched himself battle Tyson, slightly startled by the stone coldness he was showing. If that wasn't bad enough, it soon became the time when he called out the bit-beast army's final attack.

Tala didn't realize that he was like a demon then. He was shocked by the homicidal look in his younger self's turquoise eyes. He never knew he was like that. But at that present moment two years ago, he had undergone cyberization and was, unfortunately, under Boris' control. A sudden, reckless thought crossed his mind: He had to stop the battle. He ran forwards, passing the then thirteen-year-old Tyson, aiming to reach the fourteen-year-old version of himself. But a few steps further, he was sent flying backwards as a gust of icy wind hit him. Tala cursed colorfully under his breath. He made another wild dash but was flung back again.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to look at who it was. Instead of a thirteen-year-old Tyson Kinomiya, he saw the fifteen-year-old teenager looking at him. And that Tyson had ripped blue pants, a damaged jacket and the front of his yellow shirt torn showing three long and dark slashes down his torso. Tala's eyes widened. What happened? He looked back at where his younger self was supposedly standing… only to find Brooklyn there with the identical homicidal look in his eerie green eyes and a pair of black wings protruding from his back.

What was it with green eyes and final battles?

Tala looked back at Tyson, opening his mouth but snapping it shut when words failed him. Suddenly, Dragoon materialized behind Tyson. Driger, Draciel and Strata Dragoon then appeared. The four beasts were looking at him intently with piercing, unfathomable eyes and the redhead held the intense gazes. The more Tala stared into their eyes, the more he got the feeling that they wanted him to do something… to help…

Tala awoke and his hands went to his Wolborg beyblade.

* * *

Back at the scene of the battle, Tyson was talking to Brooklyn as the battle between them raged on. The navy-haired teenager was trying to convince Brooklyn to break free from Zeus' control. But it was all in vain. Brooklyn looked like he believed Tyson for a few seconds but a psychotic look replaced the expression on Brooklyn's face and the teenager laughed before launching another attack on Tyson.

"It's useless, Tyson! You won't win!" Brooklyn cried out with a smirk, his expression hauntingly like an insane serial killer's. It was enough to make anyone want to turn and run like the devil was chasing them.

Tyson shook his head sadly. "You still don't understand it, Brooklyn. You won't win with sheer power alone. There is more than that to Beyblading."

"SHUT UP!" Brooklyn roared, not wanting to hear anything Tyson was going to say. He was not going to let Tyson ruin his concentration. He was not going to let Tyson win. _He_ was going to be victorious! "ZEUS! **Attack!**"

Reflexively, Tyson summoned a large twister between himself and Zeus. It protected him from Zeus' impending assault on him, instead of his Dragoon. Brooklyn blinked, surprise registering on his features. Tyson, however, acted like nothing had happened and continued his speech, hoping fervently that Brooklyn would see the light:

"There's more to Beyblading than power and status, Brooklyn. Beyblading is about friendship and unity. I may be the World Champion, but I wouldn't be here if not for my teammates and my friends, my fellow Beybladers. I may be the only one battling you, but they're all in this together with me. _**All of them**,_" Tyson said convincingly, his voice passionate, "That's the true spirit of Beyblading."

Daichi, Ray, Max, Hilary and Kenny smiled at Tyson's words, silently supporting and agreeing with him. From where he was standing, Kai let a smile show through on his face too. The BBA Revolutions would always be united in the face of the threat. The community of Beybladers was united against the threat of BEGA and especially Boris. There was no doubt about that.

As the tornado slashed through the air, Brooklyn's expression turned into one of confusion then to that of disbelief. As he watched Tyson's calm, almost serene, expression through the whipping winds, he started to see faces appearing all around the teenage boy, as if offering him support. Teal-green eyes widened as more and more of them appeared…

Barthez Battalion…

All-Starz…

BBA Revolutions…

White Tigers X…

F-Dynasty…

Blitzkrieg Boys…

Brooklyn froze in mid air, his eyes, now totally fearful, fixed on a spot above Tyson's head. _No! It… it isn't him!_ Looking straight back at him was the composed face of Kai Hiwatari, the first ever person to have defeated him… Brooklyn backed away from the face, not comprehending that they were just illusions.

_All his friends; all the Beybladers… behind him… No! Stop it Brooklyn! Who gives a damn about friendship now? Without power, he can't win! _Brooklyn convinced himself, the fear fading fast from his eyes. His expression turned arrogant and he said to Tyson in a disdainful tone, "I don't care what you say Tyson. It's a moving speech, but nothing more! It won't help you nor will it affect me!" The orange-haired teenager then commanded his bit-beast, "**_CRUSH_** HIM!"

"DRAGOON!" Tyson called. His dragon bit-beast appeared from amongst the twister and gave a reverberating roar that echoed across the city. None who heard it could remain unaffected. It was the cry of an enraged beast, determined to crush the dark opponent who had so carelessly thrown away what he and his master strongly believed in.

"It's your loss Brooklyn!" Daichi yelled towards the airborne Brooklyn, angered by the words of the possessed teenager. The young redhead didn't care if Brooklyn was possessed, he knew that friendship made them all stronger. Suddenly, he felt a stirring within his heart…

"How dare you dismiss friendship like that?" Max cried out. His usually gentle ocean blue eyes were now like a stormy sea. The good-natured boy was incensed and determined to prove Brooklyn wrong. He wasn't sure, but after his declaration, he heard a cry in his mind that sounded a lot like Draciel…

"You'll regret ever underestimating that bond we share!" Ray snarled, his fangs flashing dangerously in the little light that was available. He felt almost feral…

Up on the pillar, Kai did not say a word, using his signature death glare to convey the bubbling anger he felt at Brooklyn's statement. The old Kai would've done the same and said the same things as what the orange-haired teenager had, but that Kai was no more. It was just a distant memory from a dusty past that was shoved into the furthest corners of his memories. Kai had experienced the strength and wonders friendship could do… and Brooklyn was seriously going to pay for those words. An old fire lit up in his eyes momentarily…

Dragoon gave another roar of fury and through his bond with the dragon; Tyson understood what he had to do. "**We'll** show you the power of friendship!" the navy-haired teenager declared. "DRAGOON!" The blue dragon started to glow brilliantly…

"This is what happens when you doubt us!" Max shouted, comprehending Tyson's words, "GO DRACIEL!" From out of nowhere, the Black Turtle materialized along with a giant tidal wave. Draciel gave a cry as it entered Dragoon's bit-chip. Then water started to sprout out from the white Beyblade. The water washed over Zeus, destabilizing it in mid air. An eerie, disembodied _wolfish_ howl was then heard over the rushing sounds of the water. As another wave crashed over Zeus, the black Beyblade became encased in ice.

Soon enough, Strata Dragoon and Driger joined Draciel, disappearing inside Dragoon's bit-chip. The bit-beast himself was glowing brighter and brighter and morphing too. Even the white colored blade was starting to shine with a brilliant incandescence. It became clear that the BBA Revolutions' bit-beasts were responding to Dragoon's call and also, a certain ice wolf spirit…

One more bit-beast was needed to make the transformation of Dragoon complete. Kai knew that it lay in his hands to bring out Dranzer… But Dranzer… she wasn't here anymore, she was gone… Or was she? He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked skywards. Dragoon's amber eyes were boring into him. Then he heard an ethereal voice in his mind, _"Look for the fire within…" _

_The fire within… Fire… Dranzer… _His element was fire. _He _was a fire in his own right, and a phoenix too… He had summoned his inner strength to turn the tables when against Brooklyn. Could he do it now? Could Dranzer be reborn from his inner fire? Kai shut his eye, a look of concentration on his features. He had to make this work.

_Dranzer… you've never let me down. You saved my life, and now… now you will revive! _Kai's amethyst eye snapped open, but they were now glowing. Like a reddish-gold fire had been lit up in them. His body felt on fire, it was burning hot. But he felt at home with that sensation; it gave him life… the energy to strive on against all odds. The Fire. _His _Fire. It seemed so long since he felt the comforting presence of flames. "**DRANZER!**"

A familiar piercing war cry, signature of only the sacred Red Phoenix, echoed throughout the city. Everyone looked around in surprise, wanting to know the source of the cry. Dranzer was gone… right? Then Dranzer herself appeared behind Kai to the pleasant surprise of many and the shocked disbelief of some. The phoenix master himself turned to face his closest friend, a truly joyful smile adorning his face ever since he lost the firebird. Dranzer tenderly caressed her master's cheek with a wing before rising into the air. With a nod from Kai, the reincarnated phoenix sped towards Dragoon and with a flash of red, vanished into the bit-chip. Dragoon's transformation to Ultimate Dragoon was now complete.

Tyson decided not to dwell on how Dranzer came back, instead focusing his remaining energy on defeating Brooklyn. It was time to deal the final attack and await the verdict of this battle. Tyson flew forwards. "DRAGOON! FINAL ATTACK!"

Not missing a beat, Brooklyn commanded, "ZEUS! FINAL ATTACK!"

Both Beyblades spun rapidly, preparing to charge at each other. The two bit-beasts growled at each other. As the Beyblades flew forward in mid-air, the bit-beasts followed at high speeds. Sounds of metal connecting with metal echoed throughout the city as the blades clashed in what would be the decider of the whole battle. White light blinded everyone as an explosion ensued.

If aliens were observing planet Earth right now, they would see a once in a lifetime phenomenon happening: a spear of bright white light was shooting out of the Earth, a gray sphere due to Zeus' powers, in the general area of where Japan lay and then turning into a circular explosion that soon covered the entire planet. The Earth looked like an exploding star – a nova. It meant the end of the old and a beginning of a new age…

Warm, yellow sunlight filtered through an opening in the snow white clouds. It seemed as if angels would descend from the heavens to bless the land. The sky was now a calming shade of sky blue, as if assuring that nothing would ever go wrong again. A new era was beginning.

On the ground, two Beyblades were still spinning, albeit not as strong as before. Brooklyn was sitting on the ground, free from Zeus' clutches. He was now the one in control. Tyson smiled at Brooklyn as the spectator stand, the only part of the stadium that was intact, burst out into cheers. It was no longer a battle for the world's fate. Now, it was just a friendly battle between two passionate Beybladers.

The battle eventually ended in a draw. Which was a first, in Kai's opinion. In all of the past championships, Tyson had never tied in the finals. But then again, everything was becoming a first. Having almost a whole stadium ruined in battle was a first. Being able to _fly _(in Tyson's case) was a first. Dranzer being reborn was a first. Being friends, well to a certain extent, with Tala again was a definite first. This was definitely the dawning of a new era.

He looked up as Dranzer landed next to him, perching firmly on the little available space on top of the pillar he was still standing on. With a smile, he stroked the phoenix as she nuzzled him on the cheek gently. It seemed so long since Dranzer's presence was near. Kai knew it was only a few days at most… but it just didn't feel right without her.

"_I missed you Dranzer," _Kai admitted quietly to his bit-beast, as he relished having the phoenix back again.

'_I missed you too…' _Dranzer cooed gently as she used her wings to form what seemed like a protective barrier around her master. It was a sort of embrace.

After a few moments in the warm embrace, Kai, almost reluctantly, pulled away. Dranzer was quite comfortable, though others might find her too hot to be in such close proximity with the firebird. He reached into the pocket of the black coat he was wearing and pulled out the recreated Dranzer Metal Spiral. Dranzer understood her master's intentions immediately and rose into the air.

Holding the cobalt Beyblade out, Kai whispered, "Welcome home, Dranzer."

The bit-chip glowed red.

* * *

"Finally," Tala muttered to himself as he changed out of his hospital wear and into his usual attire. The doctors had decided that he was good enough to be discharged, as long as he didn't get into anything too intense like Beyblading. Which no doubt put Tala off. For once, however, Tala decided not to don his long-sleeved top. Instead, he settled for wearing a plain black shirt and draping his top over his shoulders. The redhead then walked out of the connected washroom and back into the ward where Mr. Dickinson was waiting for him.

"Ah Tala," the portly old man said, "I take it that you're ready to leave."

_No shit, Sherlock, _Tala thought, but replied with a nod instead. Picking up his Beyblade and stuffing it into his pocket, he followed Mr. Dickinson out of the ward and the hospital. The paperwork was already done.

As Tala walked, he wondered what had happened during Tyson's battle. It was obvious that the Darkness was defeated, but he still wanted to know the on goings. And in detail too. Something told him that Mr. Dickinson was heading towards the stadium where the battle was held. It was something like a gut instinct. But Tala did not question the old man, instead settling for finding out when the time came.

It soon turned out that his gut instinct was right. However, he did not see a stadium in front of him, but a mass of fallen pillars, crumbled walls, the odd standing pillar and the only thing that was intact – the spectators stands. Tala saw a huge crowd of people gathering at the foot of stands and then suddenly, a single figure was lifted high above the crowds. Tyson. From what he could see, Tyson was being bounced up and down by the other Beybladers.

As he and Mr. Dickinson walked past a standing pillar, something, no _someone, _on the top of the pillar caught his attention. Pausing, he turned his face upwards to look at the person who was on the pillar. It was Kai in his usual folded arms pose. Except that the young man was looking at him directly in the eyes.

A sort of understanding passed through them. Tala gave Kai an imperceptible nod and a tiny smile. Kai responded with a smile of his own too before looking away. Tala too looked away and continued walking alongside Mr. Dickinson.

Neither boy knew that Mr. Dickinson had seen their wordless exchange. The man smiled.

Things _were_ looking up.

* * *

"All right dudes and dudettes! It's time for y'all to get into da groove and party!" Grandpa Kinomiya announced into the microphone. His statement was met with cheers and hoots before the music started blasting out of the speakers.

It was now evening on the very same day Tyson's match had happened. There was a celebration party in, ironically, the BEGA HQ's special function room after Boris had been arrested by the police for a second try at world-domination using Beyblading. Of course, nothing was concrete yet. But witnessing the earlier battle changed to mindsets of the authorities.

All the Beyblading teams were present, inclusive of the Blitzkrieg Boys and the BEGA Justice 5 team. The latter team was mixing well with the other Beybladers. Even Garland who was normally very serious, was loosening up and allowing Ming-Ming to drag him to the dance floor. Which was where most of the Beybladers were. Tyson included.

The navy-haired World Champion, for once, was not at the buffet table gobbling down food faster than one could blink. Instead he was partying with Max on the dance floor. They were doing some weird dance to a fast-paced song and their antics had almost everyone laughing. And even if they weren't laughing, half-hidden smiles were seen on the usually serious faces of Garland and the Blitzkrieg Boys.

As the party went on, the Blitzkrieg Boys continued staying in the background. But it was obvious that they were all very relaxed now that Boris was arrested and had a very high chance of being locked away for good. Currently, Bryan was sitting on one of the many soft sofas, his legs propped up on the coffee table. He was watching everyone mingle around while sipping a drink leisurely. Spencer was taking some food from the buffet table for his teammates. He had muttered something that sounded vaguely like, "…before Tyson and Daichi inhale everything…" before going to the table. Tala was lounging on an armchair and Kai was doing the same on an armchair opposite the redhead. All was quiet at the table where the Blitzkrieg Boys had seated themselves. As Spencer returned with food, a change in the music caught their attention as did a commotion at the dance floor.

Instead of the fast-paced dance tracks or rock songs that had been playing, the music was now a slow and soothing ballad. On a cue, everyone cleared the floor and Ray, with a cheeky smile grabbed the microphone from its stand and said loudly to everyone:

"To celebrate, I represent all the Beybladers present to invite our World Champion, Tyson Kinomiya, to have this formal dance!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Tyson was pushed onto center stage with the spotlight shinning on him. But the icing on the cake had yet to come.

"And as you'll all know, this dance requires a partner," Ray continued, mischief lighting up his sparkling golden eyes. "Thus, we'd like to invite… Hilary Tatibana to join the World Champion on the stage!"

As the brunette was shoved onto the stage, everyone's attention was focused on a red-faced Hilary and a hapless Tyson who protested, "Ray! This _isn't_ funny at all!"

"It wasn't meant to be, Tyson," Max countered with a laugh, watching his best friend squirm as everyone else started to pressurize the duo to dance. This had even gotten the full attention of the Blitzkrieg Boys who were feeling amused and somewhat delighted at the sight of Tyson in such an awkward position. It had to be the slightly sadistic nature in them.

Watching amusedly at the other Beybladers trying to get Hilary and Tyson dance, Kai got off the comfortable sofa and made his way leisurely towards the drinks table. He was aware that Tala had also left his seat to head for the beverage table too. As Kai poured himself a glass of fruit punch (which he made sure wasn't spiked), he kept his eyes focused on the dance floor and asked the redhead beside him, "Fruit punch too?"

Knowing Kai was being discreetly friendly in such an environment, Tala replied, "Yeah, sure." But Tala was still surprised when Kai passed him his own glass of juice before pouring another glass for himself.

"Um… Thanks."

"Hn."

Although it was a trademark reply from Kai, Tala spotted a tiny but friendly smile from the slate-haired youth. Of course, it could've been a trick his eyes played on him. But Tala decided on the former. Perhaps their friendship was going to work out fine after everything that they'd been through. Tala offered a small smile back as the duo returned back to where their other teammates were.

* * *

As inconspicuous as the exchange between Kai and Tala was, it did not go unnoticed. However, as surprising as the former fact was, the observer was someone nobody would actually believe to have seen the exchange. Especially since she was currently still dancing, and to a slow song no less.

Yes, for some inexplicable reason, Hilary had seen, though not heard, Kai and Tala at the beverage table. Well, perhaps the reason was not so inexplicable as she knew she was trying to focus on something else other than the dance she was having with Tyson. She had never been in such an awkward position in her life. Especially with all the teasing and knowing glances that were sent her way… However, upon seeing what happened between two supposedly feuding parties, Hilary's mind was sent into overdrive and a memory flitted back to the front of her mind.

But she knew she'd have to wait before she could start piecing things together.

* * *

**I'm finally back! Hope you'll like this chapter! The next update will take much longer. Haven't quite started on it yet. Yup. Thanks to all who reviewed! Really appreciated it.**

**_Chibi-Lothlen: Thanks! I personally found Bryan rather cute in that chapter too!_**

**_AngeLhearteD: Chasing away your depression... Whoa! Thank you for the high praises. Made my day too._**

**That's all for now! Have a nice day everyone!**

**carzla**


	3. Leaks & Plans

**_Comrades _**

_Chapter 2: Leaks & Plans_

**From Coming To Terms…**

_As inconspicuous as the exchange between Kai and Tala was, it did not go unnoticed. However, as surprising as the former fact was, the observer was someone nobody would actually believe to have seen the exchange. Especially since she was currently still dancing, and to a slow song no less._

_Yes, for some inexplicable reason, Hilary had seen, though not heard, Kai and Tala at the beverage table. Well, perhaps the reason was not so inexplicable as she knew she was trying to focus on something else other than the dance she was having with Tyson. She had never been in such an awkward position in her life. Especially with all the teasing and knowing glances that were sent her way… However, upon seeing what happened between two supposedly feuding parties, Hilary's mind was sent into overdrive and a memory flitted back to the front of her mind._

_But she knew she'd have to wait before she could start piecing things together.

* * *

_

Hilary Tatibana was currently sitting on the lush green grass under a shady tree. Her ruby-red eyes were staring off on a fixed point in front of her, mainly on what seemed to be the hospital building. However, contrary to what people might think, she was not thinking about the 'miracles' that had happened in that particular hospital. She was in fact thinking about a revealing conversation that she had overheard in that same hospital two days ago.

She had not time to dwell on the conversation she had overheard along with Kenny until now. The past two days had the un-hospitalized BBA Revolutions members and several other Beybladers from the other teams giving Tyson intensive training. And she was also too busy fretting over the outcome over Tyson's match against Brooklyn. She did not want Tyson to end up in the hospital due to any major injuries. She didn't think she could take much more of it. Kai landing in the hospital had stressed out the entire team. It was enough. Therefore, the conversation had been pushed to the back of her mind, and only yesterday night at the celebration party did it come back to her.

"Is it true?" Hilary asked herself rhetorically. "Did so much really happen to both of them?" For the umpteenth time, the brunette ran through the conversation she had overheard in her mind…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kenny? What do you guys know actually know about Kai?" Hilary asked her bespectacled friend curiously. This was a question that had been bugging her for ages since she set eyes on the slate-haired teenager. Kai always had a mysterious aura around him and she was unable to figure him out. _

_Hilary had long decided that Kenny was the best one to give her the answer (although she knew that the other boys would gladly provide her with the information) and it so happened that it was only the two of them walking to the hospital to visit Kai that very day._

"_Kai? Well, I don't think we know him very well. You know he's a very private person. We know he's had a harsh childhood in Russia, which is why he's distant. He doesn't trust easily too. So if you really think about it, we don't know him that much at all. But we all **do** know that he's our friend and vice versa after rescuing him from the ice."_

"_What ice?"_

"_It's a long story. In short, Kai defected to the Demolition Boys for a period of time in Russia during the first World Tournament the Bladebreakers participated in. He then challenged the Bladebreakers to an unofficial match. We won and saved him from death on the thin ice of Lake Baikal," Kenny replied. He adjusted his spectacles before asking, "Why are you so interested?"_

_Hilary fidgeted with her orange jacket top slightly as they reached a corner. "Just wondering… that's all."_

"_Are you **serious**?" a shocked female voice exclaimed._

"_Shush! Not so loud," another female voice hissed worriedly._

_Kenny and Hilary peeked furtively round the corner to see a few nurses congregating at the nurses' station. They were all talking, though there was a main person who was doing the speaking. Curiosity getting the better of the two teenagers, they stayed hidden to eavesdrop._

"_Kai Hiwatari actually tried to save the life of Tala Ivanov!" Nurse #2 repeated in a softer but incredulous voice. "H-How?"_

"_I… I don't know! But the name 'Dranzer' and phoenixes kept cropping up. You all know that I don't know about Beyblading anymore than you do! I don't even see what's so nice about spinning tops!" Nurse #1 answered._

"_Well, there always were sayings about phoenixes having the ability to resurrect…" Nurse #3 added hesitantly._

"_Aren't phoenixes just… just legendary creatures?" Nurse #2 commented, "How can they be… real?"_

"_Wasn't there this supernatural occurrence in the ward just before Tala regained conscious?" Nurse #3 suddenly asked. "You did say that, didn't you Kiore?"_

"_Um… yes. The temperature in the ward suddenly rose for no apparent reason and well, there was this reddish-gold aura surrounding him… I would never have believed it if I hadn't been there and seen it for myself," Nurse Kiore answered, sounding half-awed just by recalling the incident. "But you know, that's not all I heard when I was outside the ward that day."_

"_How long were you out there?" Nurse #4 asked._

"_At least ten minutes. They seem to have shared a past together. I remember hearing references to keeping promises, looking out for each other since young… You know, things like that…"_

_The nurses continued discussing for a few more minutes, but Hilary and Kenny had heard enough. They drew back their heads and Hilary leaned back against the wall, bring a hand to her forehead to rub her temples. The conversation she and Kenny overheard was bringing a headache to her. The details weren't clear, but it was enough for her to know that Tala and Kai's past were connected, perhaps intertwined would be a better word. It was obvious that they had crossed paths many a time._

"_Kenny… Was Tala part of the Demolition Boys?" Hilary asked tentatively._

_Kenny looked at Hilary, his face oddly pale. "Erm… y-yeah. In fact, h-he was the team captain," the boy stuttered slightly before gulping._

"_So they knew each other since young…?"_

"_I- I guess so… they were both from the… Abbey…"_

"_What abbey?" Hilary pressed._

"_That's an even longer story, Hilary," Kenny answered, looking absolutely uncomfortable about the subject. He looked even more flustered and worried than when he realized that statistically, Kai's Dranzer had suffered too much damage to hold on any longer against Brooklyn during the Justice 5 tournament._

_Deciding not to probe further into Kai's relatively mysterious past, Hilary declared, "I think we should get Kai and Tala to acknowledge their friendship."_

_At her words, Kenny looked positively alarmed despite Hilary being unable to seek out his eyes. He almost shrieked out, "**What?** No! No! No! You can't do that! Kai… Kai, he won't be very happy… We, we don't know e-enough about both of them! W-What if they don't like what we do? What if… what if we make things even worse! What-"_

"_All right Kenny! I get your point!" Hilary hissed as she smacked a hand over Kenny's mouth to stop the boy from getting the attention of the nurses or doctors. "I won't do anything."_

_Relieved, Kenny gave a nod and said, "Um… I think we should move."_

_Hilary nodded her head. However, in her heart, she was thinking just the opposite of what she had promised.

* * *

_

Hilary sighed. It didn't help much… She still had so many gaps about Kai's past, much less Tala's. Kenny for some unknown reason, to her at least, seemed almost mortally afraid of Tala or any of the Blitzkrieg Boys in the times the two teams had met during the recent World Championships. But especially Tala and Bryan. Sure, they didn't look the friendliest lot on the block, but Kenny acted close to petrified sometimes. Which made her wonder what was it that was so scary about those teenagers. It was almost as if the Blitzkrieg Boys were psychotic murderers to Kenny.

"Hmm… perhaps asking Kenny wasn't the best option after all," Hilary murmured to herself. "Who else can I ask?"

At that moment, sounds of soft footsteps alerted her to another person arriving at where she was. Turning her head, she saw the figure of Tyson Kinomiya approach. "Hi Tyson, didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I didn't think I'd see you here too," Tyson replied as he settled down beside his brunette friend.

There was silence for a few moments (apart from the chirping of the birds) before Hilary broke it with a question, "Tyson, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"And will you please answer truthfully?"

"Er… yeah. Of course I will. I never lie!"

At any other time, Hilary would've seriously questioned Tyson on his last line. But she didn't. "What do you know about Kai and Tala?"

Tyson blinked. Now this was an unexpected question. Perhaps if Hilary were curious to know more about Kai, he would be less surprised. But drag Tala into the mix? Hmm… He could understand why Hilary would want to know about Kai since she was about the only female Kai considered a friend… Tyson could see the seriousness in Hilary's ruby eyes and knew that it was important to Hilary to get a straight answer out of him. Tyson sighed as he leaned back against the tree with his arms behind his head. "I'll try my best to tell you everything, Hil'. But there're some things that are best left unmentioned… for now at least."

"You sound like you're going to tell me some deep, dark secret about them."

"I am… I guess," Tyson replied solemnly, looking to Hilary like he had matured a few years in that short span of time. "But before I tell you all that I know, I still have to ask this: Why do you want to know this information? Especially the bit on Tala."

"Oh… Well, you see…" Hilary related what she had overheard in the hospital to Tyson. And then she added, "If what I heard is true, I'd like them to be friends again. I mean… from what I heard, they sounded quite close… you know what I mean?"

Tyson nodded. "Yeah, I know that. In fact, I believe that they used to be great friends. But Kai has never let any of us onto his Abbey days in Russia. Not much at least. I'm not sure if I'm entitled to tell you the entire truth, or at least the parts I know… But in short, Tala and Kai both grew up together. They were trained since young in the Abbey on how to become a Beyblading warrior and a lot of other things that would only be taught to adults working as secret agents and spies." Noting the startled look on Hilary's face, Tyson added, "That's only the simplified and emotion-void version, Hilary. And it's as much as I can tell you…"

_What exactly happened to them?_ Hilary wondered. Despite her better judgment, she still wanted to know more. She wanted to know as much as she could. "What about the other Blitzkrieg Boys?"

"Been through the same things like Kai and Tala. They all knew each other from back then… and their personalities then were not always like what they're now. Bryan was way worse in the past…" Tyson grimaced slightly as a certain memory of a Chinese boy lying on a stretcher flashed back into his mind. He didn't hate Bryan for his actions anymore, but some facts could never be changed.

"What about Bryan?"

Tyson looked at Hilary for a moment and then looked away. "You don't want to know… and it's the best you don't for now," the Japanese boy replied as he thought: _It's best that Hilary doesn't make a judgment about Bryan because of what he did…_ "Oh and there's another member of the Blitzkrieg Boys actually. His name's Ian and like the other four, he's from the Abbey too."

There was a minute of silence as Hilary digested the information and overturned the idea of whether she should try and make Kai and Tala friends again. Finally, the chestnut-haired girl looked at Tyson and said, "I'm sure they were friends in the past. And I'm sure they can be friends again, Tyson. Although Kenny told me not to interfere, he seems to be so terrified of the other Blitzkrieg Boys sometimes, like they're psychotic murderers… but I think… I think I want to help them be friends again. Tyson, what do you think? Should I?"

Tyson contemplated over his choices. He too would like to see Kai become friends with Tala. From all he had heard, the duo had seemed close during their ragged childhood. But if Kai ever found out… They'd all be in for it and risk losing Kai's trust in them for sticking into his own private business. But it'd all be worth it if it worked out. All they needed was a plan… he supposed. As for the bit about the former Demolition Boys being psychotic murderers… well, he decided it was only when they were under Boris' charge. But Hilary needn't know that.

"Screw what Kenny said Hil'!" Tyson replied enthusiastically, a grin on his face. "We're going to help Kai and Tala become friends once again!"

Hilary smiled. "You really think we can?"

"Hey! Nothing's impossible! You're talking to the World Champion here, y'know!"

"What in the world does Beyblading have to do with this?"

"Er… well… nothing?"

"TYSON! You idiot!"

* * *

Tyson and Hilary went ahead with their plan to try and get the two stoic youths to become friends. But first of all, they needed much more planning to make their scheme work out and yet not be detected by the two seemingly very perceptive young men. This undoubtedly required a huge amount of work which Tyson and Hilary knew that with just the two of them working on it, would not do at all. And therefore, a meeting was held where all the teams, almost all in actual fact, came together to brainstorm.

Now, it was mid-way into the meeting, which consisted of all teams (inclusive of BEGA and the Majestics, who had stayed to help thwart Boris) except the Blitzkrieg Boys. Which might not be such a good thing after all.

"I wonder why you left Bryan and Spencer out of this," Emily said thoughtfully, "They are the ones who knows Kai and Tala best."

"I agree with Em' on this one," Max added. "I don't know if they'd be too pleased about what we're doing, however, they _do _know their teammates considering that they've known each other since they were of single-digit ages… Perhaps we should've gotten at least one of them here."

Tyson became silent. True. He hadn't thought of that. It would be best if they were to put the scheme into action without Kai and Tala suspecting a thing. Or not suspecting too much to become overly wary. But to approach Bryan and Spencer without Kai or Tala, or even both, noticing would be difficult. Though there had to be a way out of that minor problem. "You know what, I think you're right. But getting Bryan and Spencer here without any inquiries from ol' Kai and Tala noticing is not like rattling off the alphabets."

"Which is why I think we need people who are _light on their feet_ to follow them and find an opening to get them," Oliver Polanski said with an elegant, almost regal, smile on his face and a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Follow them!" Tyson exclaimed incredulously, "You'll probably be heard or sensed by all of them before you know it!"

"I did stress 'light on their feet', didn't I?"

"… OH!" Tyson finally got the hint. Taking up his role as self-elected leader once more, he said, "Mystel! Ray! You two are in charge of following the Blitzkrieg Boys! Okay?"

The said duo nodded their heads, knowing well why they had been selected. Ray, being a neko-jin had the ability to move swiftly and stealthily, very much like a wild cat. Mystel, on the other hand, seemed to possess the powers of magically disappearing and then appearing somewhere else. In other words, he moved agilely and quietly. Definitely light on his feet.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" demanded Tyson as he got up, pulling the other two boys to their feet too. "Go now!"

Casting wry glances at each other, Ray and Mystel turned to Tyson simultaneously and mock saluted. "Yes sir!"

* * *

"Is it me or have Bryan and Spencer just disappeared without so much as a sound?" Tala asked Kai as he scanned his surroundings (a clearing in a grove) for signs of his two teammates and friends.

"I think you're right," Kai replied as he too surveyed the grove where they were originally planning to train in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary though. "But they can take care of themselves."

"Hmm… yeah, I suppose so," Tala murmured. Then as a sly smirk took over his features, he asked, "So Kai… are you up for a _challenge_?"

Smirking, Kai replied almost arrogantly, "You're on!"

As both teenagers launched their Beyblades, they never noticed four figures in the not too distant trees of the grove. But had they not noticed them right then, Kai and Tala would not, and never would, have the chance to again. For after a little while, the foursome vanished from the woods.

* * *

"You are planning to WHAT?" Bryan thundered as he stood up and slammed a fist hard onto the coffee table, making it quake under the great force and also making several glasses of juice spill over. Spencer put a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder before forcing the gray-haired young man to sit down.

Bryan could barely _believe _what he had heard from the idiotic bunch of Beybladers before him. There was no way. No damn way would he agree to help to this plan. No. Never. Never in this life would he agree to do such a thing. They had to be insane to think he would actually agree to assist them in getting Tala and Kai to become friends again. Bryan snorted mentally. He'd probably the first one to tell Tala _not_ to trust Kai than to tell Tala to befriend that… that _traitor_.

Then glaring at everyone other than Spencer, he replied in a cold voice, "There is no way that I would agree to help you. Hiwatari has betrayed us too many times, caused too many misfortunes to fall onto us to ever gain my trust again. Haven't you gone over _this _fact before you came to approach us?"

Tyson gulped. Though he had been on the receiving end of one too many death glares, Hiwatari-style no less, the look Bryan was giving them was scary. He tried not to shudder as he looked at Bryan directly in the eye. Tyson opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by a determined looking, albeit a little uncertain, Hilary.

"Listen, Bryan. I'll admit I don't know any of the four of you well, but I do know that you have spent a childhood together. Though, um, not in very… **pleasant **circumstances, but you've all stuck by each other. And well, I've heard _things _that suggest that Tala and Kai have been like… best of friends in the past and… you _know_ Dranzer played a part in Tala's awakening! You were there, with Spencer too! What would _**Dranzer** _be doing there if not for Kai?"

"Probably an attack on his conscience," Bryan stated contemptuously, glaring at Hilary who tried not to back away or show any signs of fear. "If he has any that is."

Despite being slightly afraid of the gray-haired young man, Hilary continued to speak. "Kai is not heartless. Neither of you are despite the way you act. You can't expect people to be perfect… I think, I think that any past… grudges, should be put to rest. I-"

"Look here, girl," Bryan growled, "He has betrayed our trust so many times that I don't know if I can believe what he says again. Fine, I'll admit that him saving Tala has redeemed himself a little, but it's not enough. He betrayed us for the Bladebreakers during the Russian Tournament-"

"You'd rather Kai have _stayed_? And have Boris and Voltaire ruling the world?" Mariah demanded incredulously, not flinching at the look Bryan sent her way.

"Even if I scratch that off the record, he has other betrayals. Starting with Black Dranzer, way back when he was a kid. He left after leaving half the Abbey in ruins. And Tala was punished for not stopping him. Then he left to join BEGA this year and right after we were beginning to think that he didn't solely join the team just because he wanted a shot at beating Tyson. He has wrecked the last ounce of trust I would **ever **place in him."

"Would you like to know what Tala said to Kai during Kai's coma?" Hilary asked quietly.

Bryan didn't answer. Neither did Spencer who had been quiet throughout everything, though the burly Russian was thinking through what had been said. Personally, Spencer was a little more inclined to help than Bryan was. Their minute circle of trusted friends knew Bryan to be rather prejudiced at times. And could ignore any evidence that proved what he believed in to be contrary. This was certainly one of those times. Spencer also knew that Bryan, like him, was thinking about Tala visiting Kai constantly, wondering what happened in the ward. But Spencer was sure that Bryan would not show that he was interested in front of everyone else. However, Hilary had taken the silence as consent and began her story.

At the end of it all, Spencer was more than half convinced that Bryan would agree to help, if only because it seemed that Tala would like to reconcile with Kai. But Bryan was still Bryan. And the gray-haired boy had put on a fight before finally, grudgingly mumbled, "Fine… I'll help."

That simple answer brought about a change in the room's atmosphere. Previously wrought with tension and apprehension, a sense of relief washed over the room and its occupants. Tyson gave the two Blitzkrieg Boys a huge grin, as did a fair few in the room.

"Alright! Now we can really get down to business," Tyson announced with much zest.

A few moments later, everyone in the room was pretty much absorbed in their discussion to make this plan a success. No matter how impossible it seemed to be.

After all, it was for the good of two young men that they had come to tolerate (for some) and respect…

Right?

* * *

A few days later, after some of the most meticulous planning any of the Beybladers had ever done (which spoke a lot considering that amongst them were the Majestics and Emily), the plan was just as about as flawless as it could get. They had asked the help of Mr. Dickinson and Dr. Judy for the plan too and both adults were very glad to provide the teenagers with what they had asked for. Now, all they needed was a perfect opportunity for Bryan and Spencer to place Step One in to action. Which both boys did with practiced ease when it came to being straight-faced and lying through their teeth.

Bryan was assigned to 'tip off' Tala, considering he would never have volunteered to 'inform' Kai at any rate. Therefore that job was obviously left to Spencer. And so both Bryan and Spencer managed to get to speak to their respective teammates privately and then pretend to drop off a note that they claimed they had found.

As soon as this was done, both Russians had radioed Ray and Lee to inform the two neko-jins that they could start following their targets. Mr. Dickinson had graciously provided the wireless communicators for them to use. And so the plan proceeded with Ray following Kai and Lee, Tala, to make sure that both teenagers went the right way and did not suspect anything amiss.

Now, Kai was quite suspicious after reading the note as it told him to be at a deserted building at 10pm. Though against his better judgment, Kai followed the directions of the note. He did not suspect as much as he would have until he bumped into Tala on the way… and happened to have received the same note.

"This smells fishy, Kai," Tala stated after both of them had gotten over the surprise of seeing each other.

"You don't have to tell me," Kai replied, "But I say we follow it through… and give those jokers, whoever they are, hell for this."

"Ah… that I like." Tala smirked.

Despite the casualness in their tones, both boys had their senses on high alert, ready to detect anything that felt out of place. They were now heading into a part of the city that was famed for being the haunt of street gangs and the likes. Although they knew they could hold their own, neither boy fancied facing down a bunch of drunken hooligans. And therefore, they sped up their pace but kept impeccably calm all the way. But even with their sense alert, it was a wonder that they never suspected that they were being watched…

"I can't say I enjoy the prospect of what lies ahead of us," Lee muttered to Ray. "What with them plotting our murders afterwards…"

Ray snorted, "If this goes well, I don't think we'll be murdered much."

Lee gave an untrusting look before deciding to drop the subject. They still had work to do. Like reporting to the others when their query neared the building. The building where everything would take place. Lee wasn't sure if he liked to be in Kai and Tala's place as an old, gray building loomed up in the horizon.

Back with Tala and Kai, the duo had just stopped in front of a building, which seemed like the one they were supposed to go to. Double-checking with the slip of paper he had, Tala confirmed with a nod that this was the right one. It seemed normal enough, if not for the lack of inhabitance and there was a definite need for it to have a few coats of paint. However the normalcy only extended to its looks, for once they stepped inside the front door, both boys were faced with hundreds of barrels – all pointed at them.

"Now… why does this seem so bloody familiar?" Tala questioned, his voice loaded with sarcasm as he drew out his launcher and blade.

"Hmm… could it be that we've faced this array since time begun?" Kai quipped, sarcasm dripping from his words. He held Dranzer and his launcher steady in his hands.

"I suppose… All right. I guess its show time," Tala replied with narrowed eyes as the machinery in front of them started to whir. "Three…"

Clink!

"Two…"

Chink!

"One…"

_Whirrrrrr!_

"**LET IT RIP!**"

Besides Wolborg and Dranzer, a few dozens of other blades shot out from the barrels in front of Kai and Tala.

* * *

**Another chapter completed! And with a delightful cliffhanger too. Mwhahaha. Evil me! But that's the fun of it. This is under the Suspense genre. Sorry if there isn't much of Kai and Tala in here. Don't fret, there's gonna be tons of them in the next chapter! **

**Thank you to FlamesOfFury, SOMEONE2003 and AngeLhearteD for reviewing! Love ya reviews!**

**_FlamesOfFury: Well, I didn't know I portrayed Brooklyn well. For starters, I haven't watched G-Rev yet. So all I did was well, use my head to think and imagine, I guess. I'd like to try perhaps a one-shot on Brooklyn, but I don't know enough of him yet. Guess I'll have to wait for that one._**

**_SOMEONE2003: Yes, the Blitzkrieg Boys are hard to write. Especially if you want them in character. Always glad to help you, even if it's only through my fanfics!_**

**_AngeLhearteD: I think you're seriously addicted to my fic. Not good. Ha. Just kidding. Glad you loved it. And glad you could wait. This update isn't too slow,I hope!_**

**-- carzla --**


	4. Plan In Action

**_Comrades _**

_Chapter 3: Plan In Action_

**From Leaks & Plans…**

"_Now… why does this seem so bloody familiar?" Tala questioned, his voice loaded with sarcasm as he drew out his launcher and blade._

"_Hmm… could it be that we've faced this array since time begun?" Kai quipped, sarcasm dripping from his words. He held Dranzer and his launcher steady in his hands._

"_I suppose… All right. I guess its show time," Tala replied with narrowed eyes as the machinery in front of them started to whir. "Three…"_

_Clink!_

"_Two…"_

_Chink!_

"_One…"_

_**Whirrrrrr!**_

"_**LET IT RIP!**"_

_Besides Wolborg and Dranzer, a few dozens of other blades shot out from the barrels in front of Kai and Tala.

* * *

_

"Man, I feel like I'm back in the damned Abbey," Tala commented to Kai as he dodged another Beyblade that was aiming for his head. He spun around, grabbed Wolborg and re-launched his blade before adding, "And I don't _want_ to be reminded of that dingy place."

Kai skidded under a few more lethally aimed Beyblades before replying gruffly, "Feeling's mutual. How bout' we destroy those shooters? I have no wish to succumb to a pile of scrap metal."

"Or soon to be scrap metal," Tala intoned as he smirked. With Wolborg back in his hands, he snapped the metal Beyblade onto his launcher and aimed for the shooters instead of the blades that were still flying out at them. "All right, Wolborg, make mince meat out of those metallic boxes! **NOVAE ROG!**"

At precisely the same moment, Kai commanded to Dranzer, "**BLAZING GIGUS TEMPEST!**"

The combination of ice and fire effectively put all the launched Beyblades out of commission and made quick work out of the shooters. They were now, in Kai's words, nothing more but a pile of scrap metal. Well, barely a pile considering that the boys did a very good job in destroying the shooters, which no doubt cost a pile.

No pun intended.

When Tala and Kai were sure that nothing would leap at them from the heap of junk, they both let out breaths, which they barely realized they were holding. Neither had forgotten their Abbey trainings, which was a great help in this situation, but looking at the destruction they had caused brought their suspicion levels to a new high. This was all obviously a set-up. A ploy to lure them here… for whatever reason. It would've been wise to leave straight away, but the notion proved futile for they soon noticed that the main doors were now tightly shut and locked with no way to break through. Since backing out wasn't an option, going forwards and facing whatever that was going to be thrown at them was the only way they would have a reasonable chance at getting out. Eerily, everything here reminded them of how Boris worked. Someone they _didn't_ want to be reminded of.

"Well, I guess we've got only one way out of this," Tala said, his voice calm and neutral.

Kai agreed, "Yeah. Busting our way through."

"Kinda reminds me of an obstacle course from the old days."

"Just a hell lot more dangerous."

"Right. Let's go."

With that, the two boys moved off quickly into the welcoming darkness. They sprinted through a poorly lit corridor before rounding a corner to face a bunch of laser guns. Very Abbey-like. And very unpleasant too. But with a practiced ease and grace, both Tala and Kai dodged them, never realizing that they weren't actual laser guns. Just some things to look like them.

After a few more corridors with the 'laser guns', the two youths came up against a long corridor with gun-shaped shooters sticking out from the metallic walls. It was styled in the same way as the examination corridors in the old Balkov Abbey, which no doubt brought back some unpleasant memories and a whole new bout of suspicion. Drawing out their launchers and blades, the duo prepared to take on a whole new barrage of Beyblades.

Pretty soon, many Beyblades were flying around the two boys who were busy dodging and counter-attacking using their own blades. But a few minutes into the battle, the nature of the opposing blades changed and Beyblades with fire surrounding them appeared out of the launchers.

Tala didn't like the sight of the fiery Beyblades. The resemblance of this building's 'security system' was far too alike to the Abbey's for his own comfort. It brought back a distinct creepiness. But he shook it aside, knowing that Boris was still locked up in jail. And would be for a very long time. Which meant this was some sick joke that a soon-to-be very sorry someone was playing. He made no effort to sound this out to Kai. He was sure the slate-haired youth would've picked it up already.

"Hn. Borisl though lacking in the creativity department, does know the meaning of originality," Kai half snorted in reply as Tala smirked at hearing it.

"I can't wait to get my hands on the sorry fellow who decided we needed this," Tala added, a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he cleared another dozen of fire Beyblades with a well placed ice attack from Wolborg. If not for the Beyblades that were keeping his attention, Tala would've been gladly planning the demise of the person, or persons, behind this. And it would a slow and extremely painful demise as well.

"I'm sure I wouldn't like a homicidal madman as a friend," Kai said pointedly, apparently noticing the change in Tala's expression. Then with his own smirk, he added, "And I'd like some part of the action myself."

Tala chuckled in reply. Well, thoughts could remain as thoughts. They needn't always be materialized into concrete reality. Then a few moments later, the fire Beyblades were all duly down and out for good. _Cheers, _Tala thought sarcastically.

* * *

"Man, they're doing _good_," a female voice whispered in awe.

"_Very _good," a few more voices, all female, chorused. They seemed very near to the stage of drooling. "They're totally _awesome._"

In front of them were several video screens, each showing different locations of the building. The current one that was the most interesting was a screen showing the two Blitzkrieg Boys battling dozens of _electric_ Beyblades. And so far, the electricity surrounding the blades had jolted neither boy. It was a remarkable sight seeing Tala and Kai twist, jump and do about any conceivable (and even some inconceivable) movements to dodge the blades and launch their own Beyblades simultaneously.

The others in the control room, males no doubt, were also stunned by this acrobatics they were seeing. They were just about a millimeter away from wanting to bury themselves in the ground for witnessing these almost unearthly but excellent skills Tala and Kai truly possessed.

But of course, none of the two said young men had a clue that they were being watched. And admired, no less.

* * *

"Electric Beyblades? Now that's a new one," Tala muttered to himself as he brushed off some dust from his clothes. Then to Kai, he asked, "What do you reckon we'll be up against next?"

"Just look in front of us."

Tala raised an eyebrow but looked all the same. His azure eyes widened slightly.

In front of them lay an open door. And through the door, they could see what seemed like a large Bey Stadium. And standing on one side of the Bey Stadium were two figures that seemed suspiciously like…

"Brooklyn and Garland," Kai finished, as if he had read Tala's line of thought.

"Well, let's not forget our manners and go say hello." Tala's voice was casual, slightly mocking, but the tightness around his lips and tense posture all but screamed that he was wary of the situation.

Both him and Kai had some bad blood with Garland and Brooklyn. And it had not been entirely resolved as of yet. To see those two, coupled with their experiences down the corridors, set their minds whirring away, trying to find a logical explanation that didn't fall into the revenge category of reasoning. But unfortunately, no amount of analytical reasoning helped in providing a different answer. Any other answers sounded much too illogical to be true.

The duo entered the stadium slowly, their movements seemingly languid and at ease. It was all but an act. They would not let anyone see them afraid. Not that they were in any case. The sounds of footsteps made the duo already inside the stadium turn around.

Rich cobalt faced off against icy azure.

Composed teal clashed with hardened amethyst.

There was a tense silence for a few moments as each pair tried to out stare each other. It was finally broken when Brooklyn slowly smiled in his usual serene and rather mysterious way. Then the orange-haired youth spoke in measured tones, "So, how has it been? Kai? Tala?"

"Unbelievably fine," Tala snapped back in response, slightly irked by the calmness that Brooklyn was exuding. He would never understand how the orange-haired teenager could be so serene at all times. "We'd really _love_ another appointment with hazardous Beyblades flying around, trying to slice us apart."

"But since we don't think there's enough _working_ equipment left, you can call us back next time," Kai added, following Tala's line of sarcasm. He started to turn back towards the entrance of the stadium.

"Not so fast," Garland called. "You weren't brought here by accident."

"Oh really?" Tala questioned, folding his arms across his chest and raising a blood-red eyebrow. "We guessed as much, you know."

"We'd like a rematch. A tag-team rematch," Brooklyn replied slowly, almost drawling.

"Right here. Right _now_," Garland emphasized.

Kai and Tala shared a look. In the one look, a few messages were conveyed, which led them to agree to take on the challenge. Their opposition was great Beybladers and besides, there still were some scores to settle amongst them. Why not now? And they had taken the liberty to 'invite' them here. Though not without some not-too-pleasant surprises installed beforehand. And without a red carpet. The duo mounted the steps and onto the raised platform that protruded over the large Bey Dish. Whipping out their launchers and Beyblades, the foursome prepared for battle.

"Three…" Garland started.

"Two…" the other three joined in the countdown.

"One…"

"**LET IT RIP!**" There were the sounds of ripping cords as four Beyblades detached from their launchers and flew violently towards each other, ricocheting away as they collided in mid-air.

Once the four Beyblades' tips touched the metal surface of the dish, the battle was properly underway. Mainly attack-styled, the blades charged at each other. It was a clash of the titans. And this time, both sides were determined that there would only be one winner.

Black locked with cobalt.

Golden and silver went head-to-head.

The blades spun, attack rings scraping at each other as attack after attack was delivered. Tala, playing true to his style of endurance, gladly took in hit after hit of Garland's strong attacks. It was the first time Wolborg had been pitted in a real battle (other than that day against Kai) and Tala was beginning to see the full power this new design had. Appollon's attacks were being absorbed without affecting much of Wolborg's spinning velocity. Having enough of just soaking in the attacks, Tala commanded Wolborg to counterattack and his blade gladly responded. Tala thought he heard Wolborg give a bark of eagerness through their mental link. Still, both parties were evenly matched.

With Kai and Brooklyn, both blades were furiously grinding at each other, locked stalwartly in the middle, whereas Wolborg and Appollon were doing a complicated dance on the slopes. Having battled Brooklyn twice, and nearly losing his life in the process, Kai was warier now. Though he was convinced that Brooklyn was no longer his psychotic self, the darkness that Zeus controlled was still very powerful. Like Black Dranzer – just that Zeus was no artificial bit-beast. Kai had no wish to lose this battle at any rate.

Suddenly, Zeus and Appollon backed away. Then in a flash, the two blades disappeared before reappearing next to their opposing blades, having switched opponents now. Which meant Brooklyn was against Tala and Garland was taking on Kai. This meant that all four Beybladers had to keep their wits about as they had never bladed against each other before. The battle progressed with close shaves for both sides. It was a tightly fought battle, yet neither side found the need to bring out their bit-beasts yet.

That is until Brooklyn and Garland put out their new trick.

The BEGA duo turned their attention solely on Wolborg and both Zeus and Appollon charged towards the gray Beyblade. Dranzer tried to intercept, however Appollon broke away and attacked Dranzer. Brooklyn smiled serenely again, his teal eyes much like a calm pool you could relax in. However, that was a very dangerous expression that Brooklyn could have during battle. One that Kai recognized immediately. Only this time, the impending doom was aimed for Tala. Kai opened his mouth, having in mind to warn Tala. But Garland was having nothing of that and made an attack on Dranzer, which nearly flipped the cobalt Beyblade out. Kai had no choice but to concentrate on his side of the battle – and pray that Tala could avoid the King of Darkness.

Tala, on the other hand, saw nothing unusual in Brooklyn's expression. He just thought that the orange-haired young man was trying to irritate him with his calmness. But that was soon dispelled when he felt a strange, but foreboding, prickling feeling up his back and saw a black whirlpool beneath him and Brooklyn. Brooklyn appeared to be floating a few feet above his whirlpool, while Tala had the distinct feeling he was sinking. It was confirmed to be true when he looked down at his feet.

"W-What's happening?" Tala asked to no one in particular.

"Don't worry… this is just a preparation of my special attack," Brooklyn replied, the smile ever present on his face. Just that it seemed rather smug to Tala.

Tala had no time to retort before he was completely under the blackish liquid. He felt himself falling, yet still able to see Brooklyn's calm face. Had Tala not known better, he would have called Brooklyn a smiling Devil right then. Tala felt a wave of negative thoughts starting to push into his mind. He fought them back. He needed to concentrate on the battle. Then:

"Sayonara, Tala… **KING OF DARKNESS**," Brooklyn stated, ever the calm soul.

That was when the pain swept in along with the negative thoughts and painful memories of his childhood. Tala gasped underwater, though no sound came out from his mouth. His mouth was open in a silent scream. He could see nothing in this dark watery dungeon, or whatever it was. All he could feel was pain, physically, mentally and emotionally. He was reliving some memories he wished had never existed. Then when those ended, his own negative thoughts set in.

_Why can't I see anything? Why can't he escape this?_ _Am I so **weak**?_ _I am… I am weak, aren't I?_

_Where is Wolborg? I need him here. Has Wolborg abandoned me? No… Don't…_

Kai watched, rather horrified, as Tala collapsed to the ground, ice blue eyes unseeing, almost lifeless. Kai didn't know how someone looked like after being hit by the King of Darkness attack, but he knew that Tala was definitely experiencing the effects of it. This wasn't good. In fact, Kai realized that he could somehow feel what Tala was going through, what the redhead was thinking about… just to a lesser degree. And he didn't like what he was sensing.

"Well, well, it seems like defeating you two is easy once we've got one of you down," Garland said with a smirk from his side of the dish. "I really thought _friends_ would help each other out. Zeus is thrashing Wolborg into oblivion!" Brooklyn turned his calm smile to Kai at that last comment.

Kai gritted his teeth, almost grinding them to stop himself from lashing out at Garland. The smirk and smile was infuriating enough, but the words from the silver-haired ninja stung. However, they were true. Wolborg was taking a beating and was only spinning by some sheer miracle, or perhaps Tala's preference for the endurance style of play was really paying off. As for the friends bit to Garland's statement… Kai didn't quite know how to react. He wanted to help Tala, but it would take the redhead's own will to pull himself out of the depressing depths. Unless…

"Appollon! **RADIENT THUNDER!**"

Kai quickly snapped his attention back to the battle and called, "Dranzer! **BLAZING GIGUS TEMPEST!**"

Flames burst out from Kai's blue Beyblade as Dranzer appeared in a form of a mass of fire, shaped like a phoenix. Then the majestic phoenix could be seen clearly as she let out a fierce war cry. A red force field surrounded Appollon's yellow blade as Apollo made his appearance, growling at the opposing bit-beast. The two bit-beasts flew at each other, as did the Beyblades. Fire streaked out from behind Dranzer, while a crack followed the trail of Appollon. An explosion resulted from the forceful and power-charged collision between the contrasting Beyblades.

As the smoke from the blast cleared, the two blades that had collided were revealed to be still spinning. The other two blades were still in battling too. However, Garland wasn't going to take any chances and ordered a counterattack, which Dranzer dodged. But that was the plan. As soon as Dranzer was out of Appollon's range, Zeus swept in to engage in battle. And Brooklyn wasted no time to call out his King of Darkness attack. It was a direct hit and Kai found himself in the same kind of abyss as he was in before.

Well, maybe not totally the same. Kai found himself being able to sense Tala's presence although he couldn't see the redhead. It appeared that they were in the same mind-meld. Though how it happened to be so, Kai had no idea. Could Zeus choose what to do with his attacks? However, that was the last neutral thought Kai had in his mind. Soon enough, the effects of the attack came into play.

But as if that wasn't bad enough, Garland and Brooklyn started taunting the duo. And about the topic they were the most sensitive about – friendship.

"I remember a speech about how Beyblading and friendship go hand in hand," Garland said, his voice sounding very smug to Tala and Kai. "At first, I didn't fully believe it. But now, I see what Tyson means. Don't you, Brooklyn?"

"I was wrong to put down its power then. Now, this is why we work so well together in battle."

"Unfortunately, _they_ don't seem to get it. They've been teammates since the World Championships and yet they aren't even on good terms with each other!"

In the darkness of their minds, Kai and Tala were jolted out of their depressing thoughts by that statement. How dare Garland comment on such a thing when he knew nothing about them? It was starting to anger both youths despite the fact that the darkness created by Zeus' attack was supposed to make them feel nothing but their insecurities. But that wasn't the last of the taunts they heard in a seemingly conversational chat Garland had with Brooklyn.

"I remember that Kai was watching my battle against Tala and he didn't do anything to stop the battle. Even when Tala was taking a beating. He practically didn't care about his team captain."

"Certainly not what one would do for a friend."

"And I'm sure he knew what Boris was up to even before he joined BEGA. Thinking back, I thought Kai should have intervened and not join up with us. He seems to put the past behind and forget the good and bad so easily."

_WHAT! _Kai thought as Garland's words sunk in. He did **not** forget his past. He did **not** forget the evils Boris committed. He did **not** forget that Boris would never change. He **never** forgot. He just, just chose to foolishly ignore them… Which he now knew, led to big mistakes… Mistakes he didn't know if he could ever fully correct… fully undo…

"_Shut your mental trap, Kai! You've undone those mistakes already!"_

Kai blinked. It sounded like… Wasn't that…?

"_Yes, you idiot. It's me, Tala!"_

"**_I am not an idiot, Tala."_**

"_Oh? We'll see about that next time. Now, we've got to get out of this mess and throw their words back at them."_

The taunts continued from mainly Garland. Brooklyn, given his nature, was not one who easily taunted people; he merely agreed with Garland's statements. As the insults grew in intensity, though all hitting the right spots strangely enough, the anger flared up in both Kai and Tala. Garland had no right to say all those things. He had no idea what they had been through since young. He didn't understand anything about them. Most importantly, Garland and Brooklyn would never understand the way their friendship worked.

Kai growled low in his throat as the insults hurled at him and Tala increased. He could feel Tala's immense distaste and anger strongly through their link. They were friends. Damn it. Just that they didn't show it outwardly didn't mean that they were enemies! Hearing Kai's thoughts through the same mental link, Tala agreed wholeheartedly with the slate-haired youth. He felt like pummeling Garland to the ground… the silver-haired young man deserved it. Both boys felt each others anger flare until eruption point. And at that moment, they simultaneously agreed that they would be friends until the very end. There would be no more hiding from themselves and each other. Then…

"_Hey Kai? Is that you over there?"_

Kai turned his head, half-surprised he could actually move so freely. The previous times he had been in here, he couldn't even move so easily. The darkness was like quicksand, dragging him downwards. His amethyst eyes widened fractionally as he saw Tala floating a few meters away from him, azure eyes fixated on his own.

"_**It's me all right. And we've got to get out of here."**_

"_No shit, Sherlock. We'll have to do it together… friend."_

Kai nodded as a sudden light appeared before them both…

* * *

In the real world, Garland and Brooklyn were prepared to deal the finishing blow at any moment as it seemed obvious that their opponents were in no shape to continue. Then, suddenly, they saw the two collapsed figures stir. Garland and Brooklyn blinked twice in disbelief. Then slowly, painstakingly, Tala and Kai pushed themselves up from the ground and staggered to an upright position, fists clenched tightly. They were bruised from the previous attacks and were panting slightly, but other than that, both boys seemed to have suffered no damage mentally.

"You will _not _take us down so easily," Tala declared, his ice blue eyes now focused with such intensity it could've burned a perfect circle in the ground like a laser beam.

"You will _not _insult us and get away with it," Kai added, his eyes burning into Brooklyn and Garland's. The fire in him was once again lit up.

"You will _pay _for dismissing our friendship."

"We are _friends_. Believe it or not."

"We've denied it for too long. But now we know otherwise."

"And you will feel our **strength**!" the Blitzkrieg Boy duo chorused determinedly. At their last word, their blades reacted strongly to their masters' surging emotions. Both blades increased their spinning velocity and glowed in their respective colors of stunning red and brilliant blue.

With a _ping_, Dranzer collided forcefully with Zeus, sending the black Beyblade flipping into the air. At the same moment, Wolborg pushed Appollon to the edge of the dish before flipping it too. Simultaneously, a long howl and a piercing cry echoed around the stadium as the phoenix and wolf appeared in all their glory. Fire blazed and icy mist clouded the air. Both elements clashing yet harmonizing at one fine line, where the flames licked tenderly at the caress of the mist. The border between two conflicting elements. A boundary that two friends agreed on. Fire and Ice would never mix well, but working together was of little difficulty now.

"You think we don't know the meaning of working together? The meaning of having a close bond with another?" Tala hissed as his anger fueled his speech, "Well, you're dead wrong."

"We've been through trials and tribulations together since our childhood in the Abbey. We know each other better than anyone else!" Kai added, eyes glittering menacingly.

"We've faced down countless horrors in what? Sixteen years of life! We've saved and supported each other for more times you can imagine!"

"Your petty attack won't do anything to break our friendship, our trust in each other!"

Garland and Brooklyn were pretty much stunned into silence at the sudden comeback and somewhat by the words too. The battle could still go either way, but it seemed the two before them had a _much_ higher chance of winning than before.

"Dranzer! Attack!"

"Wolborg! Smash 'em!"

"Go Appollon!"

"Zeus!"

The four Beyblades met at the central point of the dish, each grinding away at the opposition. It was like a reverse tug-o-war match, each side trying to push the other down. Slowly, but surely, the blue and gray Beyblades began to gain the upper hand, pushing the yellow and black blades backwards.

Kai and Tala shared a look. This was it. It was the time to destroy their opposition and leave them ruing about ever insulting them. Or even luring them to this spot in the first place. Mist began to rise from around Wolborg once more as flames ignited around Dranzer.

"Any last words?" Tala taunted, folding his arms in front of his chest with a smirk.

Garland and Brooklyn chose not to reply.

"Very well then," Tala said. Then with a feral, wolfish grin, he commanded in what sounded like malicious delight, "Wolborg, attack! **NOVAE ROG!**"

In a rush of wind, snow and hail, the mythical winged-wolf appeared with a long howl. Swirling snow and hail blurred the surroundings as ice started to form on the surface of the dish. As a blast of freezing air swept past Garland and Brooklyn's Beyblades, both blades were then encased in a thick layer of clear ice. The wolf then swept in for the kill, smashing the ice around the Beyblades like they were brittle glass.

Ice shards flew everywhere, but directed mainly towards Garland and Brooklyn. Wolborg's special attack destabilized the spinning momentum of both victimized blades, which gave an advantage to Kai and Tala. No time was wasted as Dranzer sprung into action quickly following after Wolborg's attack. The cobalt Beyblade glowed a vibrant reddish-gold as flames ignited around it in preparation of the final attack.

"**BLAZING GIGUS TEMPEST!**"

Having already been rather battered by the ice attack, Zeus and Appollon could barely withhold against the sudden change into a strong fire attack. As a piercing cry was heard in the air, flames consumed the two blades as a blue one smashed into them.

Everything then seemed to play out in slow motion. The flames slowly faded as two blades flew into the air – smoking – spinning upwards and outwards. Then they landed with a metallic clatter on the platform where Garland and Brooklyn stood. The battle was officially over.

At the other end, Tala and Kai both smirked. They'd done a great upset, all right. It looked like their opposition would be winning. But with them blading together, united, the results would be very different. Like now. Like in the past. And very possibly in the future too. It was then they noticed that Garland and Brooklyn didn't seem very unhappy about the result. In fact, both teenagers were… smiling? **WHAT?**

"All right now. You guys can all come out," Garland announced to the seemingly empty stadium with a satisfied smile on his lips. 'Seemingly' being the key word.

More lights snapped on, revealing a group of Beybladers spread out over the stadium. All of them wore impressed looks, and a few of the females looked to be on the verge of tears.

_What in the world is going on? _Tala thought as he eyed the group. Then his eyes widened as he noticed Bryan and Spencer amongst them. _Now this is getting weird…_

Kai looked around him before glancing at Tala. Their eyes met at the same time, both looking somewhat confused. They didn't have time to continue pondering as a couple of bodies crashed into them and they found themselves enveloped in bone-crushing hugs by six girls. And all six had tears streaming down their faces.

Tala and Kai tensed slightly, unused to such close contact – with girls no less. The tears from the females were wetting their shirts but for some reason, they couldn't seem to be able to pry them off. It could be due to the fact that there were six of them or it could be because they were in shock. Either way, they were feeling rather awkward standing there, and listening to things like…

"That was (sniff) so (sob) sweet!" Ming-Ming.

"It's (sob) you two are (sniff)… It's… so (sob) touching." Matilda.

"You two seemed so cold… so (sniff) emotionless (sniff). But… oh (sob)…" Mariah.

"I (sob) that was… so (sniff) touching!" Julia.

"In all my life, (sniff) I never thought (sob) you'd be friends." Emily.

"You've been through (sob) so much (sniff)! I can't believe (sniff) why we didn't… didn't see it sooner!" Hilary.

Finally regaining the use of their limbs, Tala and Kai started to shift, hoping to be able to get the girls off them. At the same moment, they finally realized that all they had gone through, including their rematch against Brooklyn and Garland, was a big set up… for them to become friends. Still, it was immensely difficult to even move, having six pairs of arms around you in equally tight embraces. Both boys shared a semi-exasperated look and then noticed that the other Beybladers – all males – seemed to be quite amused at their situation. Especially Bryan and Spencer, who both knew full well that their teammates disliked such close contact. Tala shot a death glare at his chuckling teammates, which only served to increase their soft laughter.

"Um… we'd really appreciate it if you could get off us," Tala said as he fidgeted to prove his point.

"And we don't want angry boyfriends or overprotective brothers after our hides," Kai deadpanned.

With breathless giggles that were punctuated with sniffles and sobs, the girls pulled away from the two Blitzkrieg Boys. Then Emily stated the most obvious thing that had changed in both youths' statements: "When did you start using 'us' and 'we' in reference to the two of you?"

"Well, it must mean that it was a job well done!" an older voice chortled from a corner of the stadium. Mr. Dickinson had entered the building with a big smile on his round face. The plan had gone well, but Mr. Dickinson had a feeling that the plan didn't just serve to make Kai and Tala become friends. It served to make the two stoic teens bring their friendship out into the open and tighten their bonds. If he remembered a certain silent but significant exchange correctly…

The duo looked at each other again. Their deductions were correct. It _was _a set up. A plan that would only work by luck that they would respond in the 'correct' way. Which was to fight back instead of sinking into the depths of depression at the King of Darkness attack. They had probably counted on Kai and Tala's nature of never letting people live with hurling insults at them and never backing down from a challenge for everything to work. It _was_ a rather risky plan. And since that they had pretty much announced to everyone about their friendship, there was no point in denying it again.

With a genuine smile on his face, Kai held out a hand and lifted an eyebrow at Tala. This prompted the redhead to chuckle slightly before smiling and clasping his hand with Kai's. At that moment, the stadium broke out in a resounding cheer that echoed and bounced of the walls of the building.

"Whoohoo! The plan worked! We did it!" Tyson's voice could be heard clearly over the din. It was obvious the navy-haired teenager was ecstatic that everything had gone so well without either Blitzkrieg Boy finding anything very suspicious before they ended up in the stadium too.

Everyone present was glad that the duo had made up and was now friends. All the guys were clapping and a couple were hooting and cheering. The girls, on the other hand, were mainly just clapping although an occasional cheer would arise from them. Tears were still trickling down their cheeks.

Operation Friendship was indeed a success.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! I hope the plan and the way it was executedseemed logical... or at least believeable. I was laughing to myself when I decided to let the girls pounce on Kai and Tala. Heehee. The next chapter is the Epilogue. It's a short story. **

**Thank you to all reviewers! Love ya loads!**

**_-- carzla --_**


	5. After

**_Comrades _**

Chapter 4: After

**From Plan In Action…**

_With a genuine smile on his face, Kai held out a hand and lifted an eyebrow at Tala. This prompted the redhead to chuckle slightly before smiling and clasping his hand with Kai's. At that moment, the stadium broke out in a resounding cheer that echoed and bounced of the walls of the building._

"_Whoohoo! The plan worked! We did it!" Tyson's voice could be heard clearly over the din. It was obvious the navy-haired teenager was ecstatic that everything had gone so well without either Blitzkrieg Boy finding anything very suspicious before they ended up in the stadium too._

_Everyone present was glad that the duo had made up and was now friends. All the guys were clapping and a couple were hooting and cheering. The girls, on the other hand, were mainly just clapping although an occasional cheer would arise from them. Tears were still trickling down their cheeks._

_Operation Friendship was indeed a success.

* * *

_

As the clapping and cheering continued, Bryan glanced at Spencer. The burly youth gave a quick nod before the duo started towards the direction of the platform where Kai and Tala were still standing with their hands still clasped in a handshake. They seemed somewhat oblivious to the rather deafening volume the claps and cheers had escalated to.

Bryan, personally, was still coming to terms with the fact that he had actually _decided _to _help _in this formerly crazy and unfeasible plan. A plan to get someone he viewed as a traitor to be friends with his team captain and vice versa. Which turned out to be successful after all. However, he was even more at odds with that fact that he _did _get involve with the insane scheme although it wasn't that big of a part.

Did that mean that he would also have to be friendly towards Kai too? Well, even if he had to, he probably wouldn't. Kai would jolly well have to prove to Bryan that he deserved trust first… something that would not take a short time if Bryan took into the account of all the prejudices he had against Kai. But he supposed he could be slightly less hostile, but not enough to be mistaken to be shedding the ice, around Kai… considering the events that happened in the past week or so…

Spencer, on the other hand, had never been as hostile as Bryan was towards Kai. He never fully trusted Kai, be it during the World Tournament or after he returned to the G Revolutions team. But that fragile trust seemed to be increasing a little after the turn of events. There was still some lingering doubt despite the display he had just seen. Spencer decided that he would just trust Tala on this for now.

As Bryan and Spencer reached the platform, Tala turned to look at them. Then he addressed Bryan with a withering look on his features, "I'm surprised you even _agreed_ to be present. Much less participate in it. What did they do? Steal your Beyblade and threaten to destroy Falborg if you didn't cooperate with them?"

Kai masked a highly amused smile at the idea of anyone daring to steal _anything_, much less _Falborg_, from Bryan. That person would be mutilated and six feet under before the day ended. With a straight face (which meant his usual look of uninterested neutrality), he added, "Or perhaps they addled your brains with Dragoon's Revolution Storm attack?"

Spencer narrowed his eyes, slightly irritated, as he intoned, "Haha. Very funny…"

"You two are getting chummy rather fast, eh?" Bryan added, feeling somewhat unused to seeing the two in front of him being like buddies. Or as close to being buddies as you could get with Kai and Tala being the ones in question. Which for once, seemed quite close if you really considered how long they had seemed to be enemies in front of everyone including themselves. Bryan wasn't sure if he really liked this change.

"Chummy? Nah… But on a more _serious _note, why _did_ you participate in this? I'm suspecting the Abbey-like contraptions we faced were your ideas or they dug it out from you… _somehow_," Tala answered, raising a blood red eyebrow at the two Russian young men standing before him. He wasn't convinced that anyone could force his teammates to do anything against their will. But it also wasn't believable that they would do it on their own accord.

"They somehow convinced us," muttered Spencer almost inaudibly. "Well, more of Hilary did…"

Tala's eyebrow went even higher, until it was in danger of disappearing into his hair. Even Kai's expression changed rapidly and openly to look suddenly interested at where the conversation was going. Never in their wildest dreams, ideas and reasoning would they even come close to thinking that _Hilary_ would've convinced their teammates to participate in such a plan.

"She kind of told us what happened when you visited Kai… though we have no idea how she knew," Spencer finished.

"And I still don't know what possessed me," Bryan added in an undertone, his voice holding disbelief at his own actions. But it was clearly audible for his teammates as their senses were sharper than the norm.

Tala half-chuckled and half-snorted at Bryan's tone of voice as his eyebrow returned to the normal position. Well, whatever Hilary told them, he just hoped it wasn't _everything_ that was said. Then he asked another question, "So… Who was the one who thought of making this 'ingenious' plan?"

"Tyson."

"My ears are deceiving me," Tala declared.

"No. It's typical of Tyson," Kai interjected. "Him and his belief in friendship would've probably prompted him to do something like this… though not necessary such an elaborate plan."

"Hmm… which is probably where the others come in…" Tala mused. Then in a clear voice that had a hint of slyness, he commented, "You know, I distinctly remember wanting to plot the murder of whoever had the guts to play such a _joke_ on us…"

"And I remember wanting a part of the action as well," Kai added with a sadistic smirk.

An identical look soon bloomed on Tala's face and the other two Russians watching the exchange had a feeling that a particular loud-mouthed, navy-haired teen would be in trouble very soon. The looks of Tala and Kai's face were ones that perhaps even the Devil would be afraid of. Or perhaps even proud of, considering the immense evilness, bordering on the brink of homicidal, in which their expressions exuded.

"TYSON!"

Kai's commanding yell overrode the other sounds in the stadium and all at once, the place went unearthly silent. Kai's voice had the natural ability of commanding respect from almost anyone, and this time, the shout clearly meant that he wanted silence from the others in addition to Tyson's response. And only Tyson. From the unnerving smirk on his face, it was enough for anyone to know that the World Champ looked to be in trouble with Kai _and_ Tala.

_Not_ a good combination.

"Um… yes?" Tyson questioned, almost apprehensive about speaking to the two young men. He was rooted on the spot by piercing amethyst and azure gazes, belonging to Kai and Tala respectively. And the smirks on their faces… Uh oh…

"Would you like to explain about this… mm… plan? Like how the _ingenious _idea for the gun shooters came about?"

Tyson gulped at Kai's tone. It was one that spoke of physical pain to be inflicted soon unless he could come up with a good enough explanation to satisfy _both_ teenagers. Which was going to be very difficult. How Kai even knew that the shooters were his idea, he had no clue. He wasn't about to ask, seeing as he was already in quite a sticky situation as it was. So keeping his mouth shut in case he said something wrong, Tyson thought and thought to try to find a way to explain to Kai _and _Tala. Without landing up with different body parts scattered in different parts of the world.

"Well, um… it was just to get you… um… warmed up…?" Tyson trailed off lamely, cringing at the cold glares directed his way. _I guess it wasn't such a good answer, _he thought sheepishly.

Tala raised both his eyebrows and said in a very condescending and dry tone, "A **_warm up_**? How would _you _like it if we set up those _flaming_ and _electric_ Beyblades as a 'warm up' course for you? Hmm… Tyson?" Tala found that Tyson had a big mouth, which the navy-haired boy never really put into good use for more than half the time. He had thought that after two years would've made Tyson more cautious of his words and made him less rash… but he should've known better. Changing one's personality wasn't done as quickly as one, two, three.

"Oh yes. We could arrange another obstacle course for you. Great _warm up_, I do believe," Kai added. "And I do remember Tala and I were discussing earlier on how to deal with the _joker _who decided to let us relive some… _memories_."

"Huh? What memories? Dealing with what?" Daichi suddenly asked, looking genuinely curious and confused.

Tyson smacked his forehead. Great. Daichi had probably hit a sore spot on the question on _what memories_… And Tyson knew he didn't need to know what was going to happen to him before it became reality. He shot Daichi a glare so reminiscent of Kai, Tala and Hiro's glares all warped into one that Tyson actually spooked Daichi and shut the younger redhead up for once.

The smirks on Tala and Kai's face widened fractionally and the smugness on their features increased. Exchanging another glance, they exchanged a few words in rapid-fire Russian before a pleased, but devious grin settled on both their features. In fact, even Bryan and Spencer had similar looks on their faces, having heard and understood the exchange. This made Tyson all the more nervous as he didn't know what was being said. The two youths could've been planning all the different ways to torture him for all he knew. He just hoped it wasn't that.

"Well, _Tyson_," Kai started slowly, taking his time to draw out the tension and make Tyson quiver and quake in his shoes, "We've… **decided**… (Tyson gulped) well, _not_ to physically harm you in anyway…"

Tyson visibly relaxed and let out a relieved sigh.

"Murder would be a much better word," Tala injected his own comment dryly to the sadistic chuckles of Bryan and Spencer.

"Much to our utter regret, I _assure_ you… (Tyson gulped again) But we hope that you _and _Max, Ray and Daichi brought your Beyblades along," the slate-haired teen finished.

"So what if we did?" Daichi asked rather rashly.

"Then it'd be the alternate way to get some sort of a… _revenge_ against Tyson, instead of letting you find his body parts scattered over the world," Kai answered slowly. "So. Challenge accepted?"

"Oh, you bet Kai!" Tyson grinned widely. "We are _so_ stoked for a battle!"

"It'll be a four on four battle. Us the Blitzkrieg Boys versus you four," Tala stated.

"Hah! This'll be a piece of cake," Daichi boasted as he bounded up onto the opposite platform. "C'mon, let's kick some butt guys!" he then called to Tyson, Ray and Max.

"Piece of cake? I don't think so, Daichi," Ray commented with a slight smile.

"Yeah… I believe I remember a certain small, red-haired boy saying that he had no idea that Kai and Tala were so good in a team battle. Won't you say so, Ray?" Max actually _smirked_ at the disgruntled expression on Daichi's face.

"Cut the yapping, will you?" Bryan called from his side of the stadium.

"Sure, we're all ready," Tyson replied with a wide grin. "Let the battle begin then!"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"**LET IT RIP!**"

The stadium erupted in cheers again as eight Beyblades flew into the dish, each blade picking out its opponent at once. In a matter of minutes, it seemed like it was no longer a team battle. It had more or less morphed into four battles that just happened to be on the same playing grounds. And what were the four battle combinations?

Kai versus Tyson.

Tala versus Daichi.

Bryan versus Ray.

Spencer versus Max.

Familiar pattern anyone? It _was_ to all the teams that had participated in the Russian World Championships. Especially when it concerned the last two combinations. It _was _a battle to settle a score in more than one way. And it soon proved to be the most exciting team battle that anyone had seen in a long time. Well that is, if you don't count the battle that had ended shortly before this one.

As the battle raged on, it became increasingly difficult for the spectators to determine whom they wanted to root for. There was no ill animosity in the battle. Absolute nothing of that sort. Not even the slightest notion of revenge was present… despite it being the supposed cause of the battle to begin with. But it could be an excuse for a serious rematch against Tyson that Kai sorely wanted. And very possibly, the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys too – but against different opponents.

"DRANZER!"

"DRAGOON!"

"WOLBORG!"

"STRATA DRAGOON!"

"FALBORG!"

"DRIGER!"

"SEABORG!"

"DRACIEL!"

The stadium was lit up even brighter as the eight bit-beasts appeared from their respective elements. Which brought about much confusion to the temperatures, considering the intensity of the fire and ice coupled with gusts of winds and waves of rather cold water. The power of the emergence of the bit-beasts caused a large hole to be produced on the roof of the building, allowing the bit-beasts to rise up into the sky, forming a majestic picture. But this was a picture that was yet to be completed.

Shortly afterwards, the bit-chips of every Beyblader present started to glow in response, prompting their masters to retrieve his or her blade from their pockets. And in next to no time at all, twenty-four more bit-beasts joined the first eight up in the sky.

Everybody smiled (despite there were varying degrees of smiles that were shown) at the wondrous sight the thirty-two bit-beasts made. It spoke of power and greatness but most of all, a bonding friendship, a unity, between those who played and loved the sport of Beyblading.

And if one looked carefully, a certain python bit-beast happened to be up there too. Despite his master not being in the current crowd.

But perhaps, it wasn't that much of a coincidence, now, wasn't it?

* * *

It had been a few days since Operation Friendship and it was time for the foreign teams to leave for their home countries. Ray, Max and Kai had opted to stay in Japan. Ray would be staying for sometime before returning to China. Max would visit his mom in America soon, but like always, would stay in Japan with his father. As for Kai, he had said nothing about his plans on whether he would go to Russia anytime soon. 

Currently, the G Revolutions team was at the airport, sending off their friends. First to leave were F-Dynasty, Barthez Battalion and The Majestics. Since the three teams were all bound for Europe, it was no wonder that their flights were about the same timing. Though what surprised the G Revolutions' the most was that the Majestics hadn't decided to take their own personal jets, although they took first class seats. When asked about that, each member of the team had given different responses.

Johnny had snorted and shook his head in what seemed liked resignation – as to what, nobody really knew then. Robert had muttered something that sounded vaguely like, "…rique… air stewardesses… _flirt_… **_scandalous_** behavior…" Oliver had just laughed, smiled very amusedly and then politely declined to answer by changing the subject skillfully. As for the blond Italian himself… well, he had been positively **beaming** in utmost delight though not answering the question directly. It was then when the words Robert had muttered made a lot of sense, as did Johnny's actions. Well, it seemed that despite two years, Enrique was still very much the ladies' man. It probably had gotten worst too.

Shortly after sending off the three European teams, it was time to say their goodbyes to the All-Starz. After pushing through a crowd of fans, the G Revolutions managed to get through to the American team. Words and handshakes were exchanged between most team members. But it was surprising to say the least when Kai actually shook hands with Rick, who never had a very high opinion on Kai's skills before, only thinking of the slate-haired teen as another 'Pretty Boy'. This viewpoint had obviously changed. Still, the highlight of the moment was when Max bid Judy goodbye.

Mother and son embraced each other, whispering in each other's ears inaudible words to the surrounding spectators. It was an embrace that both parties were reluctant to let go. But like always, it had to end.

"I'll miss you, mom," Max said rather seriously for his usual carefree self.

"As I will miss you too, Max," Judy replied with an affectionate and slightly melancholic smile as she ruffled his blond hair lovingly. She gave a merry chuckle as her son shot her an embarrassed look through his soft ocean blue eyes at the gesture. She hadn't done that since he was around seven years old. Her boy had really grown up.

Before long, the American team left and Max was seen looking a little out of sorts. To try and get him out of his 'funk', Tyson had cracked some jokes in hopes that it would help his friend cheer up. But so far, it had had not much luck. Daichi had pitched in too, so did Hilary and eventually Kenny… though the bespectacled boy couldn't really do much. Finally, Ray stepped in with a different method of approaching the blond youth.

"Max, we know you miss your mother. But I couldn't help but notice you seemed to be having an eye on Emily too."

Max started slightly before chuckling good-naturedly, "Nice one, Ray. But Emily and I are just friends." Actually, Max had long snapped out of his 'funk'. But he had decided to pretend he wasn't feeling happy to see his friends' reactions. Tyson, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny had all responded almost immediately. He now guessed that Ray had been coming up with a better solution. As for Kai… he decided that the youth would probably only step in after Ray's ideas hadn't worked.

Then noticing that they were reaching a particular group of Beybladers (surrounded by an equally large group of fans no less), he added slyly with a cheeky wink, "However, I can't say the same for you and Mariah, Ray…"

Ray had no time to think of a witty comeback when a voice called out, "So there you are! We were wondering if you'd show up to send your old friends off." It was Lee and Ray silently thanked his friend wholeheartedly for interrupting when he had.

"Hello, Lee," Ray greeted with a smile. "We'd never forget to show up."

"Yeah, you can't even _think_ that way," Max added, "Ray _does_ want to send off his favorite feline. He'd never forget even if we did."

"Oh? And who may that be?" Mariah asked, genuinely curious.

Knowing chuckles and looks were shared amongst most members of the two teams as Ray did a very realistic impersonation of Kai's death glares that Kai actually felt almost proud of. This action, however, had had the (unfortunate or fortunate, you decide) side effect of Mariah finally clueing in onto who Ray's alleged 'favorite feline' was. And the Chinese girl's cheeks turned a becoming shade of light pink.

Finally, Ray decided it was of no use to try and hide anything from his friends, since they had long figured it out. _And they're going to use it to tease me mercilessly either way…_ the raven-haired Chinese teen thought wryly. "Yes, yes, Mariah _is _my favorite feline. Are you all happy now?" he growled out in an annoyed tone, his golden eyes narrowed as if daring them to make a smartass comment.

Kevin, Tyson and Max whooped and hooted. Hilary grinned, as did Gary. Lee muttered in what sounded like a satisfied tone, "_Finally_ he admits." Mariah turned even redder. And the blush increased when Ray slung an arm around her shoulder with a rakish smile on his face as he actually _winked_ at her. There was a collective groan as the fan girls around them saw and heard the exchange. At that, Hilary almost had the mind to rub it into those bitchy girls' faces for Mariah. But she refrained from doing so, settling for flashing a smirk at them.

So amidst teasing and ribbing directed mainly at Ray and Mariah, the G Revolutions team bid their goodbyes to the White Tigers X. Half way through, Mystel had suddenly popped out of nowhere (he was getting _increasingly_ good at that) and announced that he would be going to China along with the White Tigers X. Apparently, the platinum blond youth liked the White Tiger Village from the last time he went there. So he wanted to visit the village once more, and perhaps stay for a longer time.

As the final goodbyes were exchanged, nobody noticed that someone was missing from the G Revolutions team. Until, Mystel suddenly asked…

"Hey, where's Kai?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Been busywith schoolwork.I've decided to split the Epilogue into two parts so you won't have to wait too long for an update. This is pretty short compared to my previous chapters, but I guess you guys won't mind it. Right? Thanks for all the reviews!A total of 10, this time round! Yay! I was so happy that everyone liked the part where the girls glomped Tala and Kai and started bawling all over them. I love that part too!**

**Anyway, some individual review replies below:**

_**Chibi-Lothlen:**Well, when they were being sarcastic when they were saying "since the beginning of time". I know it isn'ttrue. XD And I think I remember seeing screenshotsof Kai battling Garland... but I chose to ignore it. Heehee. As for the telepathy,well, nobody knows the true extent of a bit-beast's powers, right? XD_

_**FlamesOfFury:** Yeah, I know that Kai got a new HMS blade, but as I haven't watched G-Rev yet, I don't really know what are the new attacks. I think I've read them somewhere, but I wasn't sure so I just used the old one._

_**The Wicked Witched of Dingl:** Yup, I know Kai's eyes change color. Noticed it only in G-Rev though. Cause amethyst is really a very big difference as compared to gray and auburn/mahogany. I don't think his eyes are ever really red though. More of reddish-brown, but not really red._


	6. Epilogue

**_Comrades _**

_Epilogue _

**From Plan In Action…**

_So amidst teasing and ribbing directed mainly at Ray and Mariah, the G Revolutions team bid their goodbyes to the White Tigers X. Half way through, Mystel had popped out of nowhere (he was getting increasingly good at that) and announced that he would be going to China along with the White Tigers X. Apparently, the platinum blond youth liked the White Tiger Village from the last time he went there. So he wanted to visit the village once more._

_As the final goodbyes were exchanged, nobody noticed that someone was missing from the G Revolutions team. Until, Mystel suddenly asked…_

"_Hey, where's Kai?"

* * *

_

Kai headed towards the other side of the airport terminal, trying to keep as inconspicuous as he could in an airport jammed with potential fans. Nobody missed an opportunity to be sighted with a world famous Beyblader. He had learnt that after spending three years in the international Beyblading scene. Kai had slipped off halfway through the goodbyes being exchanged and was now finding another team. And it turned out to be an easy job, as fans or reporters had not mobbed him. Spotting red, he smiled to himself and headed off in that direction. Sure enough, the Blitzkrieg Boys team was standing there, waiting to enter the departure hall.

At that moment, Tala happened to turn around and thus his slate-haired friend approaching, still looking as stoic as ever. But if one knew Kai like Tala did, they could see that he had a miniscule smile on his face and was actually glad to see them.

"Hello, Kai," Tala greeted as Bryan and Spencer simply nodded to acknowledge the new arrival.

"Hello," Kai replied as his eyes took a quick survey of the surrounding area, "I take it nobody has mobbed you yet." He smirked.

Tala shook his head as he replied, "Nope. Not a single fan has appeared."

"You must be losing your touch then."

"I am _not!_" Tala protested and mock-glared at Kai, as if shocked that the other youth could even suggest something like that. "Besides, getting past fans so we can reach the departure gate is not what I want to do any time soon too."

"That's what you say…"

Tala just chuckled softly, glad that there was no tension amongst them. They were now a lot more comfortable with each other. It wasn't just only him; Bryan too had lessened his hostility to a new low. Which was a big improvement. Spencer was also rather cordial to Kai now. Tala supposed that in reality, there never was a very big gap to bridge between Kai and them. There was a saying about being bonded through hardships, and it was true in their case. They all had certainly been through a lot of things in the past; there was always this underlying connection between all of them. They just didn't show it a lot. That was all.

Well, as for himself, he had spent the past few days simply catching up with Kai (or just being in companionable silence) and having an enjoyable time listening to what Kai had to say about Tyson's antics, which Tala found most amusing. It was obvious that those actions were annoying, sometimes even exasperating, when it occurred, but to hear the consequence was generally funny as they usually meant Tyson ending up in a very compromising situation.

So, having felt much rapport building between them, Tala was surprised when he found out that Kai would not be going to Russia along with them. Yes, he knew that they had never really talked about returning to Russia… but for some reason, Tala had assumed that Kai would go back to Russia. It was, after all, the country he was born in although his parents were Japanese. He _had_ asked Kai for an explanation, but the youth had changed the topic. Now, Tala was going to try again though he wondered if he really wanted to hear the reason.

"Uh Kai?"

"Hn?"

"I know that I've asked you before… But, you're sure you don't want to return to Russia with us?"

"That, I'm very sure, Tala," Kai answered quietly. He read the questioning look, which seemed to be hiding some other emotion, in Tala's eyes and decided to elaborate a little. "I'm… not ready to accept Russia as my home. I may have been born there, but Japan is more of a home to me than Russia is… and it will probably stay that way… at least, for now…"

The redhead nodded, showing his understanding of where his friend was coming from. Kai belonged in Japan… just like he belonged back in Russia, back in Moscow, where Ian was currently waiting (probably impatiently as he never had much patience to begin with) for him, Bryan and Spencer. Nobody could force Kai to return to Russia, and he wouldn't be the first one. He would respect Kai's choice.

An awkward silence descended upon the four youths. However, it wasn't long before the G Revolutions team found them. This inevitably brought about a lot of chatter that came mainly from the newly arrived team.

"Yo! There they are! The Blitzkrieg Boys!" Tyson announced as he set off on a sprint to where the Russian team and Kai were standing. Following closely behind him were Ray, Max, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny in respective order. Tyson skidded to a stop before the four teenage boys. Then the other five stopped beside Tyson too, with Kenny panting as he was the least in shape amongst them.

"Kai, why did you just disappear like that?" Daichi asked, huffing with indignation and slight breathlessness. "You could've told us you were leaving, you know. You don't have to be such a prick all the time!"

Ray chuckled at the little redhead's choice of words and then answered him, "That's just Kai, Daichi. You've got to get used to it. No matter how annoying it might be sometimes."

"Even the way he seems to ignore all of us all the time?"

This time, Max and Tyson joined Ray in laughing at the somewhat clueless and pouting Daichi. Daichi seemed even more nonplussed by the reactions of his teammates, folding his arms in front of his torso in annoyance and confusion. Even Kenny wasn't of much help – the said boy was trying his best not to giggle and starting to fail miserably. Hilary too was smiling at Daichi and his rather indignantly stated question. Even the Blitzkrieg Boys were feeling somewhat amused although none of it showed prominently on their features.

"Yes, Daichi. That too," Ray finally gasped out, a wide grin on his face.

Just then, a female voice came on via the speakers to announce the opening of a gate, which cut short the chatter from the Beybladers. "Gate 34 is now open. Passengers of Flight No. 719 to Moscow, Russia please proceed to Gate 34. Thank you."

There was a few seconds of silence before Tala broke it. "That's our flight," he announced to the G Revolutions team, "See you around, I guess." To a trained ear, one would've picked up a hint of reluctance. Japan had become almost like a second home to him during the World Tournament and the incidents following it. However, there would never be a place like his real home – Russia.

Leading the group, Tyson moved forwards to shake hands with Tala. The two teams, for once, interacted rather freely. The friendship that had been forged by Kai and Tala had helped to bridge the remaining part of the gap that had previously existed.

"You know, I'm looking forward to battling you again one day," Tyson said enthusiastically as he and Tala shook hands.

"That makes two of us," Tala replied. Battling Tyson was an experience he hadn't quite forgotten despite their last battle being two years ago. It had been one of the most intense battles he had in his life as a Beyblader. Daichi came in close too; the younger boy had the same passion and fire for Beyblading that was immensely similar to Tyson.

Having overheard them, Max joined in the conversation. "Hey, perhaps we could visit you guys in Russia then! I'd really like to visit Moscow again."

"Then you'd better make sure Tyson wears his coat this time," Tala replied calmly, though his eyes held a twinkle of _something_.

"Wah!" Tyson exclaimed in surprise, not quite sure if he had heard the Russian correctly.

"If memory serves me right…" Tala drawled, pretending to look thoughtful though there was a smirk threatening to break out soon, "Two years ago, _someone_ jumped off the train at Moscow without his coat and then got a slight flu in the process." Now, the redhead smirked as he asked, "Am I right?"

"H-How…?" Tyson sputtered, his eyes widening.

Kai found himself smirking at Tyson's reaction. There was frankly nothing wrong with what Tyson had done then. Unless you counted him being _utterly_ stupid and unbelievably ignorant. But the Tyson then was like that (though one could say Tyson hadn't changed much in that aspect). It was considered normal, although _very_ vexing. But Kai supposed that Tyson was currently overcome by shock instead of embarrassment. Kai exchanged a knowing look with Tala from behind the others and signaled for him to continue.

"I did some catching up, that's all," Tala said in an innocent voice that would have been convincing if his smirk weren't ruining the effect.

"Catching up…? Kai! You didn't!"

"Hn? Did what?" Kai asked smoothly, his face belying none of the amusement he felt.

"You did!"

"Tyson, I have no idea what you're babbling about," Kai replied coolly. Then as a smirk curled his lips, he added, "And there's nothing wrong with catching up with an old friend."

"You didn't have to tell everything?" the navy-haired teen yelled in mortification. Tyson looked close to hyperventilating _any_ moment and the others felt it was going to be highly likely at the rate and direction Kai was heading to. It certainly seemed like Kai still had more to say judging by the sly look, as much as Kai would show, on his face.

"I didn't tell everything. It doesn't take a genius to be able to see and know that you like Hilary."

Yep. Kai certainly had things to say.

"**KAI!**" This came from both Tyson and Hilary. The said duo, perhaps soon-to-be couple if things went right, were having some similar reactions to Kai's carelessly, or perhaps not exactly carelessly, given statement: red faces (from probably both anger and embarrassment, though most were betting their lives on the latter) and shocked expressions, which soon turned indignant. Even their thoughts were running mostly along the same lines, though that was unknown to everyone including themselves.

Kai raised an eyebrow nonchalantly at the exclamations, as if to say innocently: "Did I say something wrong?" The others either sniggered or smirked at the red-faced duo. _Hmm… embarrassing Tyson is quite… **interesting**,_ Kai noted silently. _Especially when it concerns Hilary. _It could become future blackmail material if other usual content didn't work. Kai stored that away for future reference.

And it seemed that Kai wasn't the only one who had clued into what Kai had noticed. With a sly feline smile that spoke solely of mischief, Ray said in a casual manner, "Hey Tala, I assure you that the next time you see us, Tyson _won't_ forget his coat, or anything for the matter…"

Tala, having already noted the look on Ray's face, decided to play along and raised a crimson eyebrow in a seemingly inquiring gesture. Oh, he was sure that Ray had some trick he was going to pull at any moment. At the expense of both Tyson and Hilary of course. Heh. He never knew that a simple goodbye at the airport could turn into a rather memorable event. Being around the G Revolutions had its perks.

"Yeah, I wo-"

"Cause Hilary will make sure of that," Ray added, cutting through Tyson's words. His smile widened into a large grin and his golden eyes twinkled suggestively.

"**Ray!** Not you too!" Tyson groaned in despair. Now he was sure that everyone was ganging up on him. He had thought that Ray wouldn't join in but stand up for him instead. Seemed like he was wrong. Tyson took a quick look at Max and knew at once, with a sinking heart, that Max wouldn't back him up either. His blond friend was too busy trying to contain his laughter. Tyson wondered if there was a wall near enough for him to bang his head against. Or perhaps a hole in the ground for him to hide in. _Kami, **why** are you doing this to me?_ Tyson moaned in his head.

Hilary, on the other hand, was red from embarrassment, which she tried to turn into anger instead. She crossed her arms and scowled but her mind was racing to find out why this was happening to her. First it was Kai, and now _Ray_ was trying to play 'matchmaker' or something too? How in the world did they even get the idea that she liked Tyson? Hilary noted that everyone else in the group seemed to agree with what Kai and Ray were implying! Even _Kenny_ was half-snickering and half-laughing. Hmph. She _did not_ like the goofball called Tyson Kinomiya!

"You know Hilary, you and Tyson should get together soon. There's no point in denying any further," Tala commented offhandedly. Prior to this, he had already noticed _something_ going on between the navy-haired, three-time World Champion and this girl who was part of the G Revolutions although she didn't officially blade with them. But from the little he saw, he could tell that neither of them were doing anything to let each other know about their feelings and they seemed to be denying those feelings from themselves too. Even this push, no, _shove_, in the 'right' direction wasn't doing much to help. Both were too stubborn for their own good.

"I _don't_ like him that way!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "How many times do I have to say it?"

Tala smirked and shook his head in amusement and slight exasperation at the brunette's stubbornness. "Right. And I'll gladly proclaim to the world that Boris Balkov is a father figure to me…"

"We all know that isn't true," Bryan commented, more to himself but audible all the same.

"Which means that you _do_ like Tyson!" Kenny concluded with a flourish of his hand, braving the possible consequence of having Hilary's wrath raining down hard on him later. For now, he contented himself with watching his two good friends in this embarrassing situation. _But really, they are **so** blind_, the small-sized brunet thought.

Then, the PA system abruptly cut off the loud, merry laughter that was ringing out from the G Revolutions team. "Will the passengers of Flight No. 719 to Moscow, Russia please board the plane now. The plane will take off in 5 minutes."

"Wasn't the gate only opened like just 10 minutes ago?" Daichi asked as he tilted his head in a gesture of confusion. He wasn't an expert on airplanes, but he knew that it was far too soon for the plane to be taking off. The last time he had sat on an airplane, the gate was definitely open for more than 10 minutes! Unfortunately for the little redhead, nobody bothered to answer him.

The G Revolutions team had become considerably quieter and were now watching Kai and Tala in a, hopefully, non-obtrusive manner. Currently, the two teens were just looking at each other with unreadable expressions, neither speaking. But they knew that the two friends had to have something to say to each other.

"I guess this is farewell then," Tala said slowly to Kai, his azure eyes fixed keenly on his friend.

"_Nyet_," Kai corrected quietly, "It's 'see you soon'." They would see each other again, and he'd rather it be sooner than later. He extended a hand.

Tala smiled as he too extended a hand, comprehending. Their hands closed on each other together. It was much like that symbolic day on the bridge, except that he knew that Kai was sealing their friendship. No lies, _nothing_ would come between them and destroy their bond. Thanks to Kai, he had relearned the meaning of having true friends. This, he would hold dear and remember. Which made leaving a difficult thing to do.

Surprising everyone, including himself, Tala abruptly pulled Kai into a one-armed, brotherly hug. He could tell that Kai was stunned too as the youth had stiffened before relaxing. "Don't sue me for being sappy, but… but I'm going to actually _miss_ you," Tala half-mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed about saying such things. It would take much longer for him to be even a bit more sentimental and openly show his feelings.

At any usual time, Kai would've wondered if aliens had captured Tala and they had tweaked his mind. But he had to agree with Tala. After talking to him for the past few days, they had grown closer once more. Almost like when they were still young children. Kai would miss their sarcasm-filled jibes at each other, which was their form of bantering. He'd miss having someone who could understand him without him needing to speak a word. In the short space of these last few days, they were almost able to read each other's mind. Which Kai thought was because of their connection during their Abbey days. He wondered fleetingly how Tala had felt when he had disappeared from the Abbey, only seen five years later with no memory of having known Balkov Abbey and in a rival team.

"Me too," Kai admitted sincerely. He returned the hug a little awkwardly before they moved apart. "You'd better go now. Don't want to keep your fans waiting."

Tala smiled at Kai's comment though the slate-haired young man kept a straight face. Well, as straight as it could get since Kai was actually smiling slightly. "_See you soon_," Tala answered in Russian instead with a slight nod of his head.

"_See you soon, my friend_," Kai replied, also in Russian.

* * *

After a long flight, the pilot finally announced that the plane would be touching down in Moscow in fifteen minutes. Upon hearing the announcement, Tala let out a relieved sigh. Sitting down for hours wasn't his idea of fun. And his legs were getting cramped up due to the lack of movement. There weren't many places to go in the plane and it would seem odd to be walking aimlessly up and down the narrow aisle. Tala did not want to attract attention. He would be getting enough when he, Bryan and Spencer exited the airport. 

Fifteen minutes later, the plane successfully landed in the airport and the Blitzkrieg Boys were one of the first to depart from the aircraft. It helped that they were sitting in the Business Class seats, and were thus nearer to the doors. Upon their arrival, the three youths were whisked away by some men in suits, telling the team that the luggage was being taken care of. Oh and they were also given an explanation on why their flight left so early – their fans were getting too hyped up and impatient. Now, they had to meet Ian… and then the Russian crowd.

"_So you've **finally** arrived!_" a familiar but disgruntled voice greeted the three Russians' ears as they turned a corner towards the arrival hall. "Did you know how _long_ I had been waiting here?"

Looking downwards simultaneously, the three newly arrived youths smirked at their diminutive teammate. Although Ian had sounded most displeased, his expression soon changed into a rather cheerful smile as he welcomed back his friends. It had been a long time since they last saw each other face to face.

"_Well, we're back now aren't we?_" Bryan replied. "_Missed us, didn't you, little one?_"

Ian glared. "_Do **not** call me 'little one', Bry._"

"_Sure, **your Shortness**_."

"_Why y-_"

Tala chose that moment to step in, cutting off whatever Ian was about to throw back at Bryan. It was a natural thing for Bryan to start teasing Ian about his height and Ian would start getting defensive about it. Tala and Spencer often let them go on with whatever they wanted to do or say to each other, only stopping them when necessary. Like right now. They had to get ready to face the Russian crowd, their home crowd.

"_Alright. Stop this now_," he ordered in his usual authoritative voice.

"_Jeez… Tala! We just saw each other after **four** months! Loosen up!_" Ian mock-protested.

Tala returned the comment with a enigmatic smile and said, "_Oh… Believe me, I **have**._" He then walked away, towards the doors of the airport, expecting his teammates to follow.

Ian blinked at his team captain's retreating back. "_What does he mean by that?_"

Spencer chuckled and gave a reply that was just about as cryptic as Tala's statement. "_Nobody expects Ice and Fire to mix, don't you think so?_"

Ian stared.

"_Oh, we'll explain next time,_" Bryan answered, starting to walk after Tala. "_We have our home crowd to meet._"

Ian shrugged his shoulders and jogged to catch up with his three other taller teammates, who were quite a distance away from him in such a short amount of time. Sometimes, he really wished he were taller. It'd save him from being teased mercilessly by Bryan although he could hold his own against the Falcon bearer. He slotted himself in the space between Tala and Spencer as the brunet and Bryan flanked their team captain on either side.

As the team stepped out of the airport and into the cool Russian air, a rousing cheer from the huge and vast crowd that had congregated greeted them. The warm sunrays shone down on the foursome as they moved forwards, Tala in the lead as always. The loud and joyous cheers were acknowledged with smiles, even some waving too.

_It's good to be home, _Tala thought as a smile graced his features.

* * *

"I can't believe that I'd see the day that Bryan actually _smiled _genuinely and openly," Tyson commented in wonder as he watched the TV screen that was currently showing the Blitzkrieg Boys' return to Russia on the news channel. Previously, it had shown the other competing teams return to their home countries too. All the teams had received rousing welcomes from their home crowd. 

"Well, they aren't total icebergs," Hilary chided, "You should've known that long before I did!"

"Yes, ma'am," Tyson responded in a monotone and then rolled his eyes.

A tinkle of laughter alerted the duo – _ahem **couple** ahem_ – that their conversation had been overheard. Which wasn't too surprising at all. Kenny, Max, Daichi, Ray and Kai were all currently at Tyson's dojo too. The person who had laughed was Max and he had a huge mischievous grin on his face. "At this rate Tyson, you and Hilary are sure to be together."

"Like Tala said, you two needn't deny it anymore," Ray added with a wink. "It'd only bring you more woes that benefits you know."

Laughter and groans were heard all at the same time and then the mentioned couple started protesting violently. Perhaps openly acknowledging that he and Tala were friends had loosened up Kai a bit more for he was openly chuckling along with the rest of his friends. If any stranger looked in from the outside at this cheery scene, never would he have thought that this group of seven friends had, at one time, never imagined this would happen.

But as they say, Time changes all.

* * *

**Comrades is finally completed... NOT! I've added a short "sequel" kind of thing. No, I won't make a full length sequel. No time! School's been hellabunga busy. Right, where did that word come from? Never mind... If you're wondering, italized words spoken by the Blitzkrieg Boys are in Russian. But since I don't know much Russian, I can't put it in the real language. One last thing, I hope the airport scene between Tala and Kai wasn't too OOC. I was trying to reduce thesentimentalness in it. But hey, they did feel embarassed.Does it make up for theslight OOCness?**

**Anyway, without furthur ado, presenting...****

* * *

****Few Months Later…**

"_Yes, I'm coming!_" Tala called out in a barely suppressed annoyed tone towards the door somebody was pounding on. He privately felt that if the person pounded any harder, there would be a dent in the door.

Although he lived with his four friends, it just happened that he was the only one remotely free to open the door. Bryan was out; Spencer was busy cooking in the kitchen (they took turns) and Ian… Well, he wasn't exactly sure where the little bugger was, but a safe bet would be locked in the computer room, playing some strategy game. So it was left to him to go open the door. _Whoever's at the door sure is impatient. Who could it be? _Tala thought none too happily.

He reached the door of their apartment and swung it open with a vengeance, having in mind to glare at the person at the door and perhaps to shoot some remark at him too. However, once he saw the person, or persons, standing in the doorway, the remark and need to glare in annoyance vaporized in his utmost surprise.

"_Kai?_"

"_No, I'm his evil twin. Of course it's me,_" the slate-haired, amethyst-eyed young man leaning casually against the doorway in front of the group said dryly. "_Hope you didn't miss me too much. You should recognize those fellows behind me… I hope._"

"_Miss you? **Right…** in your dreams, maybe. _Of course, I recognize them," Tala replied with a smirk, getting over his initial surprise quickly and regaining his composure. Then noticing a particularly interesting thing before him, he added in a faked confused voice, "Though I must say I don't exactly know who _those two_ are." He gestured towards a certain couple standing next to Max.

Kai smirked at Tala's statement, taking in the intention of the words. Ray, Max and Daichi broke out into identical grins. Kenny smiled widely too. The momentary silence was cut short as Daichi hurriedly and rather gleefully sought to clarify the 'identity' of the couple Tala was gesturing towards.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what Ray said?" the younger redhead exclaimed in mock surprise, having learnt the "art" of acting after much observation during those the months after the departure of the other teams. "He said that the next time you see us, Tyson and Hilary would be together!"

"Not exactly in Daichi's words," Ray corrected, "But I'm sure you get the idea, Tala."

"Oh, now I remember. They finally admitted. I wonder how long it took for them to realize that… Anyway, come in," Tala replied in a tone that spoke of exaggerated realization. "So what brings all of you here?" he then asked as he stepped aside to allow the seven Japanese teenagers into the apartment.

"Can't I even visit my _dear old _friend?" Kai asked. At the eye roll he received from Tala, the young man chuckled slightly before stating the other reasons. "Well, they wanted to visit Russia and see all of you again. Ian too. So we came."

"_Tala, who's that?_" Spencer's voice floated out of the kitchen.

Before Tala could reply, Daichi suddenly jumped up from the chair he was sitting on and started sniffing the air. Like a dog following a scent, Daichi sniffed the air and traveled all the way towards the kitchen door. Then with a loud whoop of glees, he leapt into the kitchen. The next thing the occupants of the living room heard was a startled yell from Spencer, "Where the hell did _you_ come from!"

"FOOD!" was the only response Spencer obtained from Daichi.

The seven in the living room got up and entered the kitchen to see Daichi staring hungrily and _loving _at the food that was on the table. Spencer was staring openly at Daichi with a plain look of shock on his face. Then the burly teenager turned to the doorway to be greeted with the sight of the rest of the G Revolutions team and Tala standing there. It was then when he realized that the Japanese team was visiting them. He then noticed that Tyson was starting to develop the same expression on Daichi's face and looked about to join his counterpart if not for a hand holding on to his arm. Upon closer inspection, Spencer realized that the hand belonged to Hilary.

Another voice floated through to their ears, "_Spence, is lunch ready?_"

Moments later, Ian appeared, stopping just short of crashing headlong into Kai, who gave Ian a "watch it" look. Ian just glared at Kai who then smirked. Following that, all eyes turned to the still rather diminutive teenager, who looked back at all of them with a bemused stare as if to say: "What? Can't I be here?" The purple-haired teenager looked from one face to another, before turning to Tala and saying, "I didn't know we had visitors."

"You would've if you weren't stuck in the room playing god-knows-what kind of computer games," Tala retorted, sounding as if this was a daily occurrence. Which in this case, it was. "Need any introductions, Ian?" This came out loaded with rich sarcasm.

Ian pointedly ignored Tala's comment on his daily habits and asked casually, "Yeah, who's the twerp drooling all over the food and that girl over there?"

"What twerp?" Daichi exclaimed in fury as he barreled through the others to stand right in front of Ian, trying to stare him down. It didn't have much effect as they were both around the same height and Ian had received far deadlier glares before. "I'll have you know I was-"

"Ah shut your trap and cool your jets. You're Daichi Sumeragi, right? Tyson's partner in the World Championships," Ian said with a dismissing wave in the Daichi's direction, which only served to anger Daichi even more. "So, who's the girl? That I really _don't_ know."

"Hilary. Otherwise known as Tyson's girlfriend," Spencer supplied as he took the opportunity to change the position of the now very precious food before Daichi got over his anger at Ian and resumed his drooling. None of the Blitzkrieg Boys had eaten, and he hadn't prepared enough for either Tyson or Daichi, much less both of them. Spencer did _not_ plan to cook another round, or a few more rounds for the matter.

Then the sound of the main door opening was heard and soon afterwards, heavy footfalls were heard heading towards the kitchen too. "_Spencer, is…_" Bryan trailed off as he looked at the unusually huge crowd gathered in the apartment's kitchen doorway. After a few more glances at the large group, Bryan asked cynically, "What's the big occasion? Tyson and Hilary finally admitted their _undying _love for one another?"

"They've admitted that before we arrived here," Kai answered coolly, nodding in Bryan's to acknowledge the gray-haired boy. Then to Tala he said, "I think you should save your food right now before it de-materializes in seconds. Hilary is not going to be able to hold Tyson back much longer… as for Daichi…"

"I get the picture." Tala smirked as he grabbed the smaller redhead by the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards. "That, Daichi, is not for you. Or _you_, Tyson."

"Oh c'mon! We're hungry!" both Daichi and Tyson moaned at the same time.

"You just had lunch _ten minutes_ ago," Hilary chided. "Food only completely digests in two hours!"

"When are they ever full?" Bryan muttered and Ian snorted at the comment.

"I just have a higher metabolism rate, that's all!" Tyson protested.

"Oh don't you give me this crap, Tyson! You are not some mutant with over-active gastric juices! And you are getting out of this kitchen right **_now!_**" Then Hilary latched onto Tyson's arm and forcibly dragged him out of the kitchen successfully despite Tyson's resistance. But before the couple disappeared round the bend to the living room, Ian snorted softly though somewhat audibly, "Pussy-whipped!" To which, Tyson gave the small purple-haired youth a death glare that still had no effect.

Laughter burst out from most of those gathered while the others smirked nastily. At the scene, the residents of the apartment knew that their lives would certainly be much livelier and event-filled from now onwards.

* * *

**No, the story hasn't completely ended. There's still a short poem for you, summarizing Tala and Kai's friendship and their journey to patching up again. I'm not as good as writing poems than at prose, so don't mind this if it sounds... weird. I don't know. I like prose more than poetry.

* * *

**

**ENDING POEM**

Built through laughter  
Pain and tears  
Torn by departure  
Lies and betrayal

Years ago  
The pact was made  
None too soon  
The promise crumbled

No more  
Will the lies be seen  
The fort has crumbled  
And the truth reveals

Invisible threads  
Strengthen and grow  
The ties that bind  
Will never break again

* * *

**And finally, we have come to the end of Comrades. The real end of this wonderful, beautiful and (rather) heartwarming story between two childhood friends. Ahem. Enough of the formalness. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed Comrades! Thanks to those who read but didn't review. Ah, it doesn't matter. I know it can be a chore to some.**

**Lazy to reply to reviews. Hey, it's the last chapter! Give me a break, okay? A last word: _I LOVE MY STORY! XD_**

**carzla**


End file.
